


SKZ Crumbs

by ScriptedBy



Category: Stray Kids (Band), kim woojin - Fandom
Genre: Kim Woojin is here too because he was once a member and I cannot just forget that, M/M, Stray Kids Ensemble - Freeform, Two fandoms involved, Y'all just chill RESEARCH is the key before totally judging him, again RESEARCH folks it's free stop being a coward and toxic, also please make a research first before judging him completely wtf, but if you really are a hater since the beginning then get a life, idc if you don't like him don't tell me what to do, nine or none remember?, these fics are flops I KNOW you are very welcome to not read them, you think it was easy for him wtf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 28,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptedBy/pseuds/ScriptedBy
Summary: Collection of Stray Kids' different OTPs' moments + Kim Woojin.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 90





	1. I'll take care of the mess for you (HyunSung)

Jisung can do anything except cleaning his room. He can produce hit songs, can rap, can sing, can dance, can make other members laugh with his pranks and antics, but he can't clean his own room. He is a master of making a mess but suck on cleaning a mess. He has a tall, blonde, and handsome of a boyfriend, Hyunjin, who is also not so different from him. But Hyunjin will fight him just to prove to everyone that he's better than his boyfriend. He basically can do anything that he scored a perfect boyfriend but he can't take care of the trash to save his life. 

"Han Jisung!" A loud voice that sounded like Minho could be heard from upstairs.

"What?" Hyunjin was starting to giggle, he knew what that was about. They were eating inside Minho's room a while ago, they played rock-paper-scissors to decide at who will throw their trash. Jisung was unfortunately losing their mini game but as stubborn as he was, he didn't really throw those trash, he left them still in Minho's room.

"Get your shit in here now!" Minho shouted again.

"Hey! It's not just my trash!" Jisung shouted back after swallowing the piece of cheesecake he's eating. After leaving Minho's room, he stomped his way through their fridge, claiming that he's still hungry.

"You lose! Get these now or I swear to God!"

Jisung sighed, "but I'm eating." He said, not shouting this time, pouting a little.

"I don't care!" Minho still heard him and that Hyunjin laughed too.

Jisung groaned but stood up anyway, he was about to leave the kitchen and his precious cheesecake but a hand on his wrist made him stop from doing anything. It was Hyunjin taking pity on him.

"Let me take care of it, you just finish eating that up." Hyunjin smiled after giving his younger boyfriend a kiss on the forehead. Jisung was flushing red, not still used to having boyfriend that handsome and kind that will do something for him. He suddenly felt ashamed, he can't just let his boyfriend do his chores for him but Hyunjin was on the stairs already before he could even protest. He turned his attention back to his cheesecake, his mind was thinking how hot his boyfriend is for making that move. It was a good plus factor and a big turned on to him. He felt giddy when butterflies started fluttering in his stomach. He felt warm inside as his heart seemed to be at its unusual beating. He smiled wide like a lunatic while eyeing his cheesecake, clutching his chest and feeling his heart beating so fast.

"Sung, you'll be in garbage disposal duty after eating dinner." Chan announced as they were already sitting on their respective chairs and were ready for their dinner while talking about who will do this and that.

"Aye hyung." 

"Changbin, you will wash the dishes."

"Awe, hyung, me again?" Changbin complained for washing the dishes for five days straight tonight.

"The other nights were different, you lose the game so you did washing dishes duty. Tonight though, Chan hyung specifically assigned you." Seungmin deadpanned.

Changbin's whining had stopped when Felix beside him has wrapped his arm around Changbin, "I'll help you hyung. Chan hyung, I'll help him wash the dishes."

Chan as he was weak of Felix's smile just nodded his head in approval. Minho murmured something like 'boyfriend privilege' to Changbin and Felix while their maknae just giggles. Jisung too has to look at his almost twin who was still hugging Changbin, he smiled at their display of affection.

After dinner, they proceed to do their own tasks and he was collecting all the garbage from all the trashbins around the house, Hyunjin had just done wiping the table with wet cloth and eyeing him.

"Why are you not wearing gloves?"

"Ehh they're hot on my hands. It's fine." He proceeds to separate the garbage according to its kind like biodegradable and non-biodegradable but yet again he was stopped by an arm around his waist this time.

"Go take a shower and get ready to bed, I'll finish this up." Hyunjin simply said preventing him from grabbing those trash with bare hands. He immediately protested since they always do their assigned task themselves. It's not like he throws garbage every day, they don't have a proper list of schedule of doing house chores but Chan makes sure that everyone can experience to do all the chores one at a time.

"No, wait, Hyunjin, you don't have to do it. It's fine, I can do it." 

"I know that you can do it. But I insist, now go, I'll take care of this for you." Hyunjin smiled like that smile that made Jisung fell in love all over again with his boyfriend.

"Awe, baby. Are you—" Jisung was about to tease him but was being cut off by Hyunjin's lips on his.

"Thank you." Jisung murmured, it's not like he could even win over his boyfriend, he kissed Hyunjin's lips quickly and had gone upstairs with a fast beating heart and flushed cheeks.

"Oh God, do you even clean your room?" Changbin exclaimed one morning when he opened Jisung's room and was greeted with a chaotic sight of his room. There were clothes everywhere around his room. Jisung knew that his room is a mess but he can't help it, he became lazy when he thought of cleaning and organizing his room so he let it be.

"That's correct, hyung, it's MY room now back off!" Jisung huffed unbothered by the older's complaint and just continued to play the games he's playing using his mobile phone.

"Are you not having a headache while looking around your—you know what, never mind." Changbin sighs as he exits the younger's room. 

Jisung smiled for he can continue to play his game in peace but that was short lived because someone is opening hia door again.

"Baby, you—oh." It's Hyunjin and it has been only a day that he's not visiting his boyfriend's room yet he was shocked how messy it was today.

Jisung groaned, "not you too!"

"But love, you have to clean your room! Oh my God, was there a war in here?" Hyunjin exclaimed. Jisung being focused on his game still knew that his boyfriend is so over dramatic sometimes but right now he didn't know how to feel. If Hyunjin was teasing him, Jisung would just chuckle and move on. If Hyunjin was being dramatic again, he would just roll his eyes.

"Baby, come on, stop playing and start cleaning your room." Jisung didn't need to turn and pook at his boyfriend with both of his hands on his hips while looking intimidating.

"Or else no cuddles for tonight." Hyunjin said softly with finality in his voice and Jisung never stands up so fast in his life, hurrying to collect all the clothes on the floor and on his bed. Hyunjin chuckles as he made his way towards the bed and fixing its cover and organizing the pillows.

"You so mean." Jisung pouts, he knows he's the one being dramatic this time but who wouldn't? When you were threatened of cuddle ban by your own boyfriend of course he would react like that.

"You know that I'm not. I mean I can do it for you, babe, but I cannot just tolerate this every time. It's your room and you have to at least clean it." Hyunjin said carefully while looking at Jisung who folded some of the clothes and put them back in his closet.

"You sound like my mom." Jisung answered a bit annoyed but Hyunjin laughed so his annoyance was gone instantly.

"I am your boyfriend, now hurry up so we can cuddle." Hyunjin said while making himself comfortable in the younger's bed.

Jisung closed his closet and turned to look at his boyfriend, "no, no cuddles for you! You were mean!" He huffed making Hyunjin raised his eyebrow as if challenging him.

"Wait, no! That was a joke." Jisung hurriedly said, grinning sheepishly.

"That's what I thought."

They were now cuddling comfortably while being tucked in the bed, Jisung has his eyes closed for a very good feeling of Hyunjin's fingers lightly scratching his head. He was laying half of his body on Hyunjin and has his face tucked under the older's chin.

"Thank you." Jisung suddenly said.

Hyunjin hummed, "for what?"

"For everything. I love you." Jisung tilted his head to look up, caressing his hand on Hyunjin's chest. While Hyunjin looked down at him and giving him that warm smile.

"You don't have to thank me, I love you for who you are." They shared a chaste kiss and resumed to their previous position with contented smiles on their lips.


	2. Sleepy Baby (Changlix)

Chan heard the door creeked as it opened wide. He turned away from his computer's screen and saw Felix's petite form standing by the door. He was so sleepy, he cutely rubbed his tiny fist to his eye. Chan cooed quietely. It made changbin turned away from his computer's screen too. And there he saw his sleepy boyfriend.

"hi baby, did you just sleep?" Changbin asked.

Felix nodded his head, Chan chuckled.

"It's already late, let's go home since Jisungie here is sleepy too." Chan said, ruffling Jisung's hair.

Changbin hummed as he shut his compute offr then openned his arms for felix who immediately threw himself into his boyfriends lap.

Changbin kissed Felix forehead as he tucked his face into Changbin's neck and tightened his hug.

"Come on, let's go" chan said with Jisung on his back.

Changbin effortlessly carried Felix in bridal style then together they exited the jyp building.

When they have arrived at their dorm, Woojin and Minho were already at the door. Minho took his sleeping boyfriend from Chan, said a silent thank you and carried Jisung to their shared room.

Woojin kissed Chan's forehead, "tea?" He asked his tired and sleepy boyfriend.

"Yes please. But imma shower first." Chan said.

"Okay," Woojin answered and pecked Chan's lips.

Felix was long gone sleeping as he was deposited into Changbins bed.

Changbin smiled looking at his pretty boyfriend's face. He must be exhausted with the extra hours of dance practice waiting for 3racha to finish their work at the studio.

Changbin felt sleepy too the longer he stared like a creep at Felix's sleeping face. He leaned down and kissed Felix's cheeks and lips and thought..

Ah screw shower, I wanna cuddle with Felix already.

With one last kiss to Felix's button nose, he too dove into the blanket beside Felix.


	3. Prey (MinSeung)

A representative of Vogue Korea raised a question during their interview and it was Minho and Seungmin's turn to answer.

"What is Seungmin to Lee Know?"

Minho answered knowingly, "a prey." It made Seungmin, who sat behind the man, laughed and scoffed to the answer.

So when they were already back in their dorm, Seungmin back hugged Minho as he saw him entered in their shared room.

"A prey huh?" He whispered to his boyfriend's ear while wrapping his arms tightly around Minho's waist and put his chin over his shoulder.

Minho chuckled as he leaned backward to his younger boyfriend's warmth before answering, "so was that the reason why you're awkward while back hugging me there?" He turned a little to peck Seungmin's cheek.

"No. You know we can't just hug comfortably in front of the camera!" Seungmin pouts which made Minho released another chuckle. 

"I know, I know." Minho giggled.

"You didn't really explain why I became your prey though."

Minho then turned around in Seungmin's hold, he has a familiar glint of mischievousness in his eyes. He turned Seungmin's body away from him so that it's his turn to back hug the younger. Minho kissed and licked the younger's earlobe as he whispered.

"You knew it yourself how you became my prey boyfriend, I'm a predator who hunts you down especially under those covers in our bed then—" Minho stopped talking upon hearing Seungmin's groan and making effort to move away from the older's hold.

"Can I have an answer without sex reference?" Seungmin grumbled, groaned again as he slumped back to Minho's embrace when he gave up from moving away from Minho's grasp. Even without the need to look at his boyfriend, he knew Minho had this annoying smirk on his pretty face.

"I hate you! I shouldn't have asked!" Seungmin pouts in defeat.

Minho laughed so loud that it roared around the entire dorm.

"You love me though." Minho said softly while kissing the side of Seungmin's neck.

"Whatever, now let me go please. I'll take a shower."

"Sorry babe, but shouldn't a predator eat the prey after he caught it?"

Seungmin's groan and Minho's laugh could be heard at that time and the other residents of that dorm just shrugged their shoulders and moved on.


	4. Hey, you wanna come in? (MinChan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a belated birthday fic for best leader BANG CHAN!

Other times when Chan didn't let others in his life other than his friends and that one time he lets someone in.

Bang Chan and the words "hard working" were synonymous according to his friends, he won't stop working until he's satisfied with the outcome. Because of it he forgot to take care of himself, his friends were there to constantly nag at him for it but Chan let it pass through to his other ear. It's not like he's not listening to his friends' advices, he listened to them whined and gushed over their boyfriends he just didn't let them know it and just rolled his eyes behind their backs and smiled amusedly without them knowing. He cares for his friends too, he just wanted to always have a good outcomes from all of the songs he's been working on, being a producer with due dates to chase on is not easy, though he has his teammates, Jisung and Changbin, Chan can't just relax while they still have a song to finish.

Nonetheless, his friends were very insistent in pulling Chan from their work for even just a few hours. It was past 10 o'clock and they didn't have a proper dinner yet, they just ate whatever they had left in the studio from the other day's snacks.

"Hyungs, I think we had enough for today, let's go eat. Hyunjin was texting me that he's on his way picking us up." Jisung announced.

"Oh yeah. Right. You guys go home, I'll just finish this up and go home after." Chan answered, as always denying them and just said something work related.

Jisung sighed, like he's been expecting that answer from the older, he turned his chair to Changbin's direction and looked at him as if asking for help to coax their older friend. Changbin only shrugged since he too kinda expected that. He has no excuse for the older to stop working anyway because once Chan had said it, it was final.

"Bye, hyung."

"Yeah, see you on Monday guys, say hello to Hyunjin for me, Sung." Chan smiled, Chan's friends' boyfriends were considered as his friends too.

"Hyung, Felix baked this for you." Changbin handed him the dessert his boyfriend had baked for the older.

"Oh wow, tell him I loved it." Chan said as his eyes sparkled as he looked at the brownies inside the tupperware box.

Changbin just hummed, "he whined to me the other day about missing you, wanna come to me later for dinner at our dorm?" Changbin sounded hopeful that Chan wanted to gave in because he missed that freckled sunshine too, but the song was not even halfway done and they got only a week until it's due.

"Let's see if we can finish tonight, Binnie."

And even if they had almost finish the song, Chan still was left alone in the studio after sending the other two home. He just texted the other aussie that he can't make it tonight and that he's thankful for the brownies he had sent.

One day just like a typical day, while 3RACHA's working in their studio, a knock on the door made them paused on their work. Chan raised his eyebrows, he didn't expect someone today specifically. By just looking at his other two teammates, they looked like they have already an idea of who might be on the other side of that door.

"Uh—Changbin hyung, you explain to him and I'll get the door." Jisung shyly smiled and hurriedly running towards the door.

"Yah, why me? I—" Changbin groaned but then cleared his throat when he saw Chan's expression like he's waiting for that explanation. Changbin slightly swallow as he knew how Chan valued time especially when he's working on a song and he didn't want to be disturbed.

"Felix, Hyunjin and their other friend, Minho, you know the guy we wanted you to meet, will have this upcoming dance show for their school festival and uh—they kinda wanted your permission for something. So sorry we didn't let you know this first hand, we didn't have other choice when you keep on declining our invitation to eat dinner with us..so uh—" Changbin didn't know that he's sweating hard, it's just Chan hyung damnit, why was he nervous? The thing he'd do for love damn. He was cut off because speaking of his little sunshine of a boyfriend came in all of his sunshiny glory.

"Chan hyung! I missed you!" It was too late for Chan to process what Changbin had said when Felix slammed himself on Chan's lap and now he's full of Felix in his lap.

"Hi to you too, Lixie." Chan chuckled and hugged the little aussie so tight. Chan realized then how much he really missed this little ball of sunshine.

"Hyung you never eat with us anymore. I missed you." Oh God, not the pout and the look in his eyes like he's about to cry. Changbin knew that Chan has this soft spot for his boyfriend so he kinda relieved that Chan's not mad for distracting him from his work even though his boyfriend is not giving him attention, he's still thankful.

"Oh I'm so sorry, Sunshine. I was just busy. Isn't Binnie giving you enough attention?" Chan teased.

"No it's not that!" Felix pouts again and Chan chuckled again, turning to look at the other people standing just near the door. He smiled at Hyunjin and nodded at the other guy with them.

"Hi hyung, I hope we didn't disturb you on something, Jisung here said it's okay to be here..." Hyunjin sheepishly said, looking at his boyfriend and back to Chan.

"Well, I'm distracted now but that's okay, I have this little sunshine here.." Chan smiled and squeezed Felix a little who just giggle softly. Changbin on the other side pouts and mumbles a 'hyung can I have my boyfriend back?' which made them all laughed. Chan then realized how he missed to laugh freely like this with his friends.

Jisung turned to look at Chan and cleared his throat before saying, "Chan hyung, this is Minho, he's also in a dance crew with Hyunjin and Felix. Minho hyung, this is Chan hyung."

"Hey, Minho. I've heard so much about you from these two but mostly from Jisung." Chan offered a smile. Yeah, Chan listened to his friends talked about this certain guy they wanted to meet him. Chan kinda regretted those times that he'd declined his friends' invitation. He'll have a talk to his friends later of not telling him that this guy exists.

"Well, I hope good things only?" Minho spoke for the first time and smiled showing his kittenish curls of his lips and eye smile, Chan thought that this guy is beautiful as beautiful as Felix and Hyunjin.

"Most of it." He joked, smiling too showing his dimples, they were staring for a solid minute and realized that they're not alone. Changbin and Jisung may be pre-occupied with their boyfriends but it doesn't mean that they didn't notice that certain exchange but they kept it to themselves.

Minho cleared his throat awkwardly as he looked at Chan again, if the other noticed his slight blush, he didn't mention it.

"Uhm we kinda wanted to ask you something like—" Chan cut him off since he has this feeling that he knew what they wanted to ask, "whatever it is, I'd say yes." Minho choked when Chan had winked at them. Minho was really blushing now, Changbin and Jisung had their jaw dropped because their friend that they thought was afraid of letting other peole in was shamelessly flirting with the guy he knew for like a minute. Chan begged to differ, he might look like a person who doesn't give a shit about anything not work related, but he can flirt! Felix and Hyunjin were giggling at the misery of their hyung who they thought had some hard heart and seemed like he didn't care anything unless it's about dance and his cats, but they had witnessed him a blushing mess under Chan's gaze.

"Right. As I was saying, we're sorry for barging in like this, Felix has this music he's playing it with us one day from SoundCloud and we felt like making a choreography for it. Since Felix said you guys produced the song, can we have your permission to use the song? For our graded activity and for our school festival." Minho thanked the heavens for a smooth explanation, he wanted this to be over with. And Chan has this warm smile while looking at Minho.

"Yes, it's for a good cause, I can't see why not?" Chan said in the end, Minho had released a breath he's been holding in.

"Wow, thank you." Minho thought, that's not that hard, was it?

"With a prize of course," Minho was about to faint not because of the prize the older has been talking about but with Chan's mischievous look directed to him.

"I am fine with your phone number and a dinner." Chan winked again. The others were gaping at him like a fish out from the water. This was not the Bang Chan they knew, but if this will be the time of pulling him from his work for a dinner then this is good.

"Deal." Minho answered. And since then, Chan never declines any dinner invitation from his friends, meaning with Minho, nobody has to know about it.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO BEST LEADER, BANG CHAN!


	5. Arctophile (HyunSung)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arctophile (n.) - a person who loves to hug.

Hyunjin was panting hard, he was just done practicing a choreography for their next comeback. He took his water bottle and drank water from it. He spilled some on his face. He can feel his sweats on his entire body. He really came in the dance practice room early to practice, better be productive early, he thought.

As his breathing had calmed down, he heard the door being opened followed by a chorus of murmurs. The other members were here. 

"Told you all he was already here." Minho could be heard saying this to the others.

Han Jisung was still so sleepy but upon seeing his boyfriend's back he immediately woke up. He ran towards him and hug him from behind.

Hyunjin didn't even have a chance to turn around and greet his co-members because a koala in a form of his boyfriend has latched onto his back.

"Hey babe, morning." He said grinning.

Jisung just hummed, pressing his face more onto Hyunjin's sweaty back. He loved Hyunjin's smell even in sweats. He loved his boyfriend's broad shoulder, it was perfect for hugging especially from behind. He love back-hugging his boyfriend. In general he just loved hugging his boyfriend, be it in lying or standing or sitting position. It was almost an obsession but neither of them minded it. Hyunjin even called him names just because he loved hugging him, such as 'cuddlebear', 'huggaholic', 'hugger', 'hug monster', and the like. But did he care? No, because he just loved to hug Hyunjin.

"Stop it, can't you see? I'm sweaty and it's gross." Hyunjin whined but he knew Jisung very well, he will not buy it. He loved it too anyway.

"No. It's nice." Jisung answered, wrapping his right hand on his left wrist to lock the tight hug.   
Hyunjin giggled. He knew Jisung won't buy it. He turned a little and planted a kiss on Jisung's head.

"But love, I need to move.Besides, we'll start our practice." Hyunjin tried to reason out. He didn't remember when did this obsession started. It didn't matter anyway because he didnt mind, he loved it. After their truce from "hating each other", they started dating because they had realized they liked each other. Since then, Jisung will latch onto him if they have spare time and Hyunjin let him because it felt warm and it made him feel loved.

He turned around without breaking the hug. See, he's been mastering a skill like that since Jisung won't let him go. He kissed Jisung full on the lips while cupping his adorable cheeks. After the kiss, Jisung was pouting.

"You did not wake me up so I can go with you." He even whined a little. But Hyunjin just chuckled, "well I'm sorry love bug but you were so peaceful while sleeping and I don't have the heart to wake you up." He said still cupping Jisung's face, smiling down at him warmly.

"Still!" Whined Jisung. Hyunjin placed a peck on his lips and nose before saying, "what I'm gonna do to make it up to you?"

"Cuddle." Jisung immediately answered. Of course, Hyunjin smirked.

"And hug and kiss and love." Jisung continued, eyes were now sparkling.

"Yeah, yeah. You have me all day and maybe for the rest of your life." Hyunjin said smirking a little. Jisung just chuckled.

Then they heard someone cleared their throat. It was Chan.

"Okay love birds, are you finished? We gotta practice." Chan said amused. The others were laughing and giggling while going into their own positions.

Jisung groaned, he had to let go of his boyfriend just because they will start their practice. While Hyunjin just chuckled at his boyfriend's misery giving him another peck on the lips. He forgot he was still in the practice room with their members too and not just with his cuddlebear boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know irl Hyunjin is the only one who loves hugging/skinship with other members, I rumor myself so I made it Jisung instead.


	6. Rescued (Changlix)

"Yaaaah! Where's the guy? Save your girl already!" Jisung shouted for quite a few minutes already. Felix just rolled his eyes for quiet a few times already too. The best friends and work mates were chilling in the latter's apartment. This was the routine they had since they met 4 years ago. They were watching a movie, in the scene, a girl was having an accident along the way.

It was Friday evening, thank God It's Friday. Hello weekend. After their food orders came, they ate while watching a movie.

"Ahh here he comes! How sweet." Jisung again said dreamily, referring to the scene from the movie they're watching.

Felix laughed at his best friend before munching the last piece of his pizza.

"You ever wonder that could happen in real life? It was sweet yeah?" Jisung yet again said dreamily while laying his head on Felix's shoulder.

And again Felix has to roll his eyes, huffing too for dramatic effect, "oh my god, you believe in those? Sung, that's a scene from the wide imagination of the movie's writer. It's not gonna happen in real life." Felix can't believe Jisung was acting like a hopeless romantic when he has a boyfriend already.

"What "if" Lix, you know?" Jisung had to raise his hands for the quotations for of course, a dramatic effect. "That girl was you and the guy is your mystery guy." Jisung continued wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh my god, how was this became about me?" Felix groaned. Jisung laughed out loud, he has to control himself from smacking his friend's air head.

Monday came rolling fast and Felix was buckling his seat belt up to himself and driving to his work. He has an ear piece clipped on his ear, a TWICE's song was playing. He was humming happily the song, he knew all TWICE's songs by heart when suddenly something just burst and he gripped the steering wheel hard before he stomped the break pedal hard.

It happened so fast, everything hurt and he couldn't hear a thing besides his ragged breathing. His heart beats were frantic. He wanted to cry, his vision was blurry. He remembered his phone.

"Jisung..Jisung..Jisung.." he mumbled repeatedly as he took his phone out from his front pocket of his pants. He adjusted his vision first, once he could clearly see things again just as he realized he was in an upside down position. He was still inside his car, on the driver seat, the seat belt was the only thing that held him up.

"Oh god..please.." he sobs, he doesn't want to die single. And he chuckled upon realizing how ridiculous he was, thinking about dating when he was already one second away from his possible death.

He managed to call Jisung. At the second ring, his best friend answered, "yep, Lix, where are you? You're almost late."

"Help. Get help, I'm stuck in my car upside down and everything hurts, Sung, I—"

"What? Felix are you okay? Where are you, can you remember?"

"Yeah I think I'm at *******"

"Hang on okay? Do not cut the call, stay with me. Can you do that?" Jisung was frantic too, he can hear him panting hard. He chuckled but sadly, yes he was literally hanging now.

His thoughts were disturbed when the car swayed a little, it sounded like from that movie they've watched, the cracking sound of the car when it was about to fall from the cliff. Yes, that movie. It felt like the scene there was happening except he has no one to help him.

"Oh god.."

"Lix? Why? What happen?"

"I think the car is about to fall..oh god, I'm scared."

Jisung panting hard, he cried scanning to find his boyfriend.

"Hey, babe..oh--why are you--" 

"Hyunjin, it's Felix. He was crashed at ******. Please let's call help. He's with me on the other line."

Felix could hear a crying Jisung, this will probably be the last time he'll hear Jisung's voice and Hyunjin's too. He couldn't help but sobbed from that pathetic thought.

"Hey babe, please breathe for me. I'll call a rescue team now." Hyunjin reassured Jisung. Felix can hear them clearly on the other side of the line.

"I love you, Jisung." He might die today at least he declared his soulmate-platonic love to his bestfriend one last time.

"Dude! Don't just say that I'm about to have an aneurysm here." Jisung scolded him though his voice is shaky.

He chuckled, "I'm about to die and you just dude-zoned me. I'm hurt."

"Yah. No one's going to die, the rescue team is on their way. So please hang on."

"Funny but I'm literally hanging so.." he gave a weak chuckle as he heard a sound of a car's engine from the other side of the line.

"Come on, babe, buckle up." He could hear Hyunjin said.

He felt dizzy, he felt that all his blood's gone to his head.

"Lix! You're still there right?!" 

"Yeah.."

"Good. Do not sleep okay? Stay with us."

He weakly hummed, he was drifting off to sleep. He tried to swallow the lump that formed in his throat. He weakly blinked his eyes as he heard a..chopper? Then he heard some people were yelling from above him.

"Bring me down! The car's about to fall!"

"Okay."

Then someone knocked on the glass, an angel who has rope tied around his waist instead of a pair of wings. 

The angel managed to open the door and he smiled, he saw an angel before he died. But wait, am I dead already? I saw an angel. All of those things were on Felix's thoughts, he was confused but the angel smiled to him again.

"Can you hear me?" And oh god even his voice is so angelic.

"Hold my arms. I am going to cut your seat belt because it got you stucked." Felix managed to nod a little before grabbing the angel's arms. And oh god, the angel has big guns. Those muscles are to die for. Wait, he was literally dying and all he thinks was this guy! But can you blame him? He didn't even know if he was still alive or dead already, can't tell the difference when there's an angel in front of him.

As Felix was free from the seat belt, the car came crumbling down the hill. Felix was safely tucked in the angel's tight embrace. He was panting hard when everything felt normal from the upside down position lately.

"That was so close. Are you okay?" He could feel the warm breath fanning Felix's nape.

"Yes. Thank you." He didn't know when he had started sobbing.

"Hey, it's okay. Don't cry, you're safe."

"Thank you. Thank you for not being late. I don't wanna die single so thank you."

He heard a chuckled just before he felt that everything was dark, "hey Chan, pull us up!" 

Hyunjin and Jisung managed to call an ambulance, when the rescue guy put Felix on the sketcher, Jisung ran towards the sketcher, so relieved to see Felix in one piece, except he had fainted.

When Felix woke up, the first thing he said was..

"I spent half of my ass on that damn car." It was weird how clear as a day as the memory came flashing on his mind about his beloved car falling off that cliff.

Hyunjin and Jisung laughed. They were so glad that the younger was okay.

"It's no problem Lix, you can always hitch with us." Hyunjin said.

Felix sighed. How unlucky of him, he was rolling his eyes when he remembered about the what "if's" of the movie scene Jisung told him lately and it happened to him. How it happened with that exact scene. Ironic.

"You know what's funny?" Felix said suddenly.

Hyunjin hummed as to tell him to continue while Jisung just raised his eyebrows. "We just watched the exact movie that happened to me."

"Oh yeah. You know that guy who got you seemed really worried when I saw him put you on that sketcher. He was surprised because he didn't know you fainted." Jisung said excitedly.

That's not what he meant, his best friend is really... something but he loved him nonetheless. However it made him blushed, all the embarrassing thoughts he had that moment came up to his memory but he can't help but admire the guy. Damn, spare him, he was just a hopeless romantic gay.

"He's f—" a knocked could be heard and the door creeked open. All eyes were on the door when someone, oh wait it was the rescue guy (in Jisung's mind)/ angel with muscles (in Felix's mind), came in. A bouquet of flowers on his one arm and a basket of fruits hanging on the other. The blush now came back to Felix's cheeks. 

"Uh..hi, I wonder if you're okay now?" 

"Uhm..I—I mean I'm fine now, thanks to you again."

The guy has this sheepish grin and maybe a pink dusting on his cheeks too.

Before the awkward guy can answer of course it has to be disrupted by a clearing of throat, right? It always happens in a movie. But now, a grinning Jisung taking the basket of fruits that was hanging so calmly on the guy's arm. He silently thanked Jisung as he properly held the bouquet of flowers in front of Felix.

"For you. I'm Seo Changbin, by the way." 

Felix took the flowers and held them near to his little nose, as he smelt the flowers he felt alive, his heart is beating so fast. The couple was no where to be seen. It didn't help how the guy, the angel whose name is Changbin, was smiling down at him.

"Thank you. I'm Lee Felix."

"Uhm--you said..I mean, I--I don't want to die single too, so.." Changbin is biting down his lower lip because this is awkward and embarrassing but the smile Felix gave him was the kind of answer he wanted.

So weeks after that incident, Felix wasn't hitching a ride and be a third wheel of Hyunjin and Jisung when going to work...

Felix heard a honk and a yell, "Baby! You ready?" Changbin drives Felix to his work before going to his own work and drives him back to his apartment after work.

"Coming!" A grinning Felix came out and after locking the door was running down the few steps towards Changbin's car.

"Love, please be careful with the steps!"

You know, Felix's life wasn't the only thing Changbin had rescued that day, but also his heart.


	7. Once Upon A Night (Changlix)

There was a boy named Changbin. He was a lonely boy. He was lonely for too long already that he was hopeless he might not have someone meant for him. All of his friends were already having a partner. He was so jealous of them. Chan has Woojin, they had met at their university's music room and they clicked. They acted like a married couple, it was always a scene to be seen when they're together, but Changbin was happy for them. Then, there's Jisung, this boy was almost the definition of "careless" but man his carelessness brought him Hyunjin, his now boyfriend. They met at a café—or Jisung's careless ass bumped and gone straight into the arms of Hyunjin, and they too have clicked. He was happy for his friends and he felt alone, he thought he was being left behind.

This ain't a fairytale shit that will magically give him someone to love him to save his lonely ass. This ain't a fairytale that started with "once upon a time" and ended with "they lived happily ever after."

But there was one night, after saving all his work for the day in his computer, he exited the studio and found himself seated in a bus. His ride was just like any other rides when he went home...or so he thought.

At the first stop, few students have hurriedly came in the bus and find their own seats. One guy—no a kid, Changbin thought, has took his seat beside him. He wore a school uniform and he looked sleepy. He didn't realize that he has smiled upon seeing the sleepy boy beside him. He's pouty and he looked cute like that, it amused Changbin by just looking at the kid who's now sitting beside him. The boy has freckles, he still saw them scattered on his handsome face thanks to the bus' light, and oh boy Changbin is such a sucker of freckles. The freckled boy sighed and got himself comfortable with his seat.

Changbin pretended to look unmoving like he's not bothered by the angel beside him, of how cute he looked like that when he's sleepy. School might be a pain in the ass for this kid today. After a few moments, he took a glance to the boy beside him. The freckled angel (Changbin feels like a gross hopeless ass for giving nicknames to a stranger—but hey, don't blame him when the boy looked like one) was already asleep. He even looked more cuter when he's asleep like this, his cute mouth was slightly open. He wanted to take a picture but didn't want to be a creep (when he's already one by just staring at this boy but who cares?).

A few minutes later, the bus suddenly stopped and the boy was seconds away from kissing the back of the seat in front of him if Changbin was not fast enough to hold him. The movement woke the boy up. Changbin thought that the boy might realized what had happened because he suddenly blushed. He was so cute—too cute, it made Changbin smiled.

"Thanks.."

Changbin was more surprised that this cute angel has a deep voice. But he managed to not show his excitement, he cleared his throat.

"No problem."

It went silent again, Changbin guessed that the boy beside him was asleep again. He took another glance beside him and he was right, the boy was asleep. His head was kinda tilted in a weird way that made Changbin worried, it will hurt when he wakes up. His head has kept on swaying from side to side as the bus moved. Changbin was really concerned over the boy's neck—or to the boy himself.

He swallowed hard and took the boy's cheek on his hand, wow his cheek was soft too. He guided the sleeping boy's head on his shoulder so that he will be comfortable. The boy's breathe tickled his neck but he held himself grounded on his seat to not wake the boy up. Changbin suddenly smiled, he has a sleeping angel on his shoulder, he always wished of doing this to someone. Hey, he is romantic—or chessy, whatever it was called, although his friends had called him dark guy. He loved dark but it didn't mean he cannot be romantic or chessy.

Changbin's thought got cut off by the boy that has stirred a little. Changbin stiffened when the sleeping boy nestled his face into Changbin's neck. He was not prepared for this. He could feel the other's lips—that kissable and pouty lips—on the side of his neck. He swallowed hard. His heart beats too fast to be a normal beating. It might sound cliche but he was afraid if the boy on his shoulder will hear his beating heart and wake up.

Changbin wasbeven worried because it was almost his stop. He didn't want to wake the boy up. He didn't want to say goodbye to him yet. But he has no choice, it's already his stop. He sighed, he's about to wake the sleeping boy but he saw the other's eyes have fluttered open. The boy hummed and realized that he was leaning against the boy beside him.

Felix on the other hand, blushed hard as he pulled away from Changbin's shoulder. He suddenly jolted up from his seat when he also realized that it was his stop.

"S-sorry...oh, it's my stop!"

Changbin wanted to call the other boy to wait up but he was already out of the bus. He was amused by the shocked reaction that had plastered on the other boy's freckled face. Changbin then has quickly stood up from his seat before the bus' door has closed.

"Wait!"

The freckled boy didn't stop. Oh god, the same guy from the bus was calling him, Felix thought. He half walked and half jogged without sparing a glance behind him. Wait, did he get off the bus just to follow him or—

"Freckles!"

And that made Felix halt, he was frozen at the moment. Did that hot guy (yes, he found him hot) just call him freckles? Did he call for me Or was he hearing things? He could still feel how warm his cheeks were. He was hungry and sleepy and he was stressed too. Too many projects, assignments and dead lines at school, maybe he was just imagining things. He sighed when he remembered the embarrassment he just felt in the bus ride a while ago.

Changbin panted hard beside the boy where he stopped walking/running. Unaware of the other boy's internal crisis, he turned to look at him, "gosh, lucky you for having long legs huh." He also grinned at the boy.

"Sorry—but, did you just call me freckles?"

"Yeah. You have beautiful freckles by the way."

Felix was taken aback by the other's sincere voice. Only his friends have appreciated his freckles. Other people seemed to find distaste of them on his face, that's why he often covered them with make up. Only today that he forgot to put on make up to cover his freckles because he woke up late this morning. But this guy just called his freckles beautiful. He was now aware how his heart was beating so fast when he was not walking or running anymore. He felt butterflies—they say—fluttered inside his stomach.

"I'm Changbin. I didn't know such a cutie living in the same district as I am." Changbin could mentally pat his self for doing such a good job at flirting—no awkwardness and stuttering shit. It's now or he never will be brave like this ever again. And judging by the flustered face of the other, he could consider his flirtings as effective.

"I—uh—I'm Felix." Felix was very awake now. Changbin's smile radiated such warmth that it made him more alive and awake all of a sudden. That warmth somehow has spread on his face once again. God, how many times did he blush tonight? Just because of the same guy? And to make the situation much worse, his stomach has released a very embarrassing sound that he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him alive. He's not sleepy anymore but is still hungry. Damn. He sighed in defeat and yet again, in embarrassment. He even checked his pulse on his neck if he's still alive.

Changbin chuckled, "cute. Don't worry, Felix, that didn't turn me off. You're too cute for that." And Changbin had insisted to bring Felix to the seven-eleven store near them to have some snacks, the other's not complaining, he just once again flushed hard and Changbin had to hold himself from smooching the other's red cheeks—he held himself from doing it, maybe next time. For sure, next time.

And if they exchanged phone numbers before saying their goodbye's, nobody has to know.


	8. Copy Cat (SeungMinho)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a trouble of finding Seungmin and Minho's ship name, I like 2min but it was already taken years ago by SHINee's fandom, and there were really two of Shawols who messaged me in asianfanfics to change the ship name on the tag because it will mislead readers and confuse them as SHINee related fic. I respected it though and I didn't really know that the name was taken already since I don't read any SHINee fic but anyway I shall refer them as MinMin or MinSeung or SeungMin (like Seungmin's name lmao) or SeungMinho gaaah idk anymore.

Seungmin just noticed how his boyfriend, Minho, became like his cats. Just like his cats, he too sleeps everywhere without a care of whoever is around him or wherever he is. And he had proven it with a few times seeing Minho falls asleep in literally just everywhere.

They had just finished their stage performance in Music Core and while relaxing to their designated room, Minho was lazily looking for a good spot to sleep on since he's very sleepy today. He saw Seungmin sitting on the corner while talking to Jeongin. He smiled and hurriedly walked towards the sofa.

Seungmin raised one of his eyebrows looking at his boyfriend approaching to his direction, although he's smiling, Seungmin knew that Minho is sleepy and probably had found a spot to sleep on. He swears his boyfriend is slowly becoming like his cats. Minho playfully swats away their maknae and makes himself comfortable by lying down while putting his head on Seungmin's lap and closes his eyes. Seungmin and Jeongin continue to talk on something while Seungmin's hand is caressing the older's hair, scratching his scalp once in a while.

And just like that, Minho's breathe had even out, he had fallen asleep just like a cat. Seungmin smiled down at the sleeping form of his boyfriend, his fingers are still massaging the older's scalp. He lets his other hand wanders softly on Minho's sculptured face, rubbing his thumb on his cheeks in circles as softly as possible to not wake Minho up. He softly pressed his index finger on the slope of Minho's nose down to his perfect heart-shape lips, it was inviting and Seungmin was seconds away from bending down to kiss that inviting lips if not for the voice that is calling him.

"Yes, hyung?" It was their leader who has a bright and dimpled smile on his face.

"Start waking that boyfriend of yours up, we'll go home soon." He just hummed as an answer to Chan before looking back down to the said boyfriend's face. Now, it breaks his heart to wake him up when he looks so comfortable and so peaceful with his head on his lap but they need to go home anyway. He bends down to kiss that kissable lips first and grins when Minho scrunched his nose. Cute.

"Wake up, baby. Time to go home."  
***

"Hyung? Where are—" He stopped talking as he halted his steps when he saw Minho lying haphazardly on a wooden chair in a not so comfortable position. Seungmin smiled but is also cringing upon taking a look of the position. He sighed, he's sure Minho's gonna wake up sore in that position. He doesn't want to wake him up but he doesn't want him to wake up sore too, especially that they're promotion is still going on. He puts his hand on the older's forehead and clear away his fringes, smiling as Minho scrunched his nose. Cute.

"Baby? Minho, wake up..." He heard a faint hum.

"Come on, sleep on a bed. You'll get sore with this position." Seungmin said pecking the older's cheek that also made him wake up completely. Minho grabbed Seungmin's waist and hugged him tight, kissing the younger's tummy. Seungmin giggled at that.

"No, I'm serious, babe, sleep in our room not here." Seungmin said and pat his head in affection.

"Hmm.. will you cuddle with me then?" His voice was muffled by Seungmin's shirt but the latter had understood it anyway.

"Sure, now come on." Helping his big baby boyfriend up so they can evaporate to their room.

***

They were on their break from practice, everyone is scrambling away to drink water but not Minho, he slid off the mirror and sat on the floor. He closed his eyes as he leaned his head on the mirror. Seungmin was about to offer his boyfriend some water to drink but he realized that the older is not even beside him. When he saw him on the corner with his eyes closed while his sweats were still rolling on his pretty face, he walks towards the man slowly.

"He must be really exhausted." Seungmin thought. He crouched down in front of the older and wipe away those sweats on his face using the back of Seungmin's hand. Minho opened his eyes and smiled when he saw his boyfriend.

"Oh I might had slept already."

"You must be really exhausted. Wanna drink?" He offered the water botter to him.

"Thanks, babe."

Exactly as Chan announced that they had enough practice today and just resumed their practice the day after tomorrow, he heard little snores on his shoulder, since Minho had managed to snuggle on Seungmin's side. He is really becoming like a cat, Seungmin was amused by that thought, shaking that thought away by shaking his head before kissing Minho's temple.

"Seungmin, I'm afraid you'll have to wake that cat boyfriend of yours, our ride is waiting outside." Seungmin grinned at Chan and just nodded his head before proceeding to shake Minho's shoulder.

"5 more minutes please.."

Seungmin giggled, "sorry love, but Chan hyung said we need to go. You can still sleep on my shoulder though while on the way home."

Minho hummed and quickly shoved his face more on Seungmin's neck before murmuring something sleep related stuff which the younger just laughed while helping him get up.

***

During their movie marathon night, everyone is finding their own comfortable place to lay or sit on while Minho found his perfect spot on the floor beside the coffee table in between his boyfriend's long legs. Minho smiled when the younger immediately has his arms around his waist and his chin on his shoulder. Not just 10 minutes after their movie had started, Minho has fallen asleep in his boyfriend's embrace. Seungmin munched some chips when he noticed how Minho's head is becoming so heavy on his chest and tried to take a peek to see Minho is already sleeping. Seungmin chuckles softly, of course, his boyfriend will sleep no matter what. He gave a quick peck to Minho's side of his head and averts his eyes back to the movie.

"The birthday boy is sleeping already?" It was always Chan who will notice everything. Seungmin just nodded his head, chuckling a little. After they gave Minho a mini birthday party, they just decided to watch movies, except that movie marathon means sleeping throughout the movie for Minho.

"You know how he is. He sleeps like a cat." Seungmin said suddenly.

"I heard that." Minho suddenly blurted out before snuggling more to Seungmin's chest. The younger just caressed Minho's back.

Seungmin giggles, "don't get me wrong, It was cute. You're cute and I still love you, babe." He snuggled his face in the crook of Minho's neck.

"You better be, puppy. Now cuddle me." Oh so demanding now are we? But Seungmin didn't remark about it, even if he's becoming like his cats, he still loves him. He loves his cat boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happiest birthday to our dancing gem, Lee Know! 🎉


	9. Date Gone Wrong (Changlix)

It's a beautiful day for Changbin and Felix enjoying themselves hand in hand in a crowded plaza. Felix, though having mask on his face, can't help but giggled at everything they had passed by and when they found something amusing. Changbin is happy too, having Felix with him so happy and giddy even though this was just a short day for them to enjoy before they'll resume to their hectic schedule.

Changbin intertwined their fingers together as he softly dragged his boyfriend to the ice cream booth.

"Oh ice cream~ I want ice cream hyunggg~" Felix said with his muffled voice because of the mask, eyes sparkling looking towards the ice cream booth.

Changbin chuckled, "Yeah, yeah. Come on then."

Changbin turned to look at Felix whose eyeing the dipping chocolate icecream on one of the customer's hand, adams apple bobbing. Changbin chuckled once again, he wanted to ask Felix what flavor he wanted but he guessed he didn't need to ask him.

"Okay chocolate ice cream it is.." Changbin said. Felix looked at him, "Yes, please hyung." Changbin just squeezed his hand.

"Can I have a giant cone of chocolate ice cream and mango ice cream please?"

As they had their ice cream secured in their hands, they stand just beside the booth and began to eat their ice cream. And they gotta say that it was hard to enjoy eating their ice cream when they're in disguise of like some men in mask!

Changbin shugged his shoulders as he looked around them, they'll going to eat ice cream for a moment so he thought no one will notice them if they'll take off their mask. But no...he was wrong.

They were about to dig up their ice cream, a scream could be heard, a high pitch one. 

"IT'S CHANGLIX! OH MY GOD!"

They both flinched, their ice cream both came in contact with the freaking ground. Damn.

Changbin took Felix's small hand and said without looking at him, "run babe, runnnn!"

Chan was going to kill them for sure for being stubborn for taking Felix outside with him today. It was a careless move, he knew, but it happened.

They were safe now, they managed to get away from their chaser. They slowed down their pace but were still running hand in hand.

They looked at each other, it seemed like they're in slow motion. It didn't matter if they run. It didn't matter if they were being chased. Because they got each other, they're running together hand in hand. They wouldn't change this experience for the world.


	10. Caught in the Rain (HyunSung)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first HyunSung fic when I decided that I also love this ship.

The sky was very dark. With his hoodie on, Jisung ran as fast as he could. If only he listened to Chan and Changbin. If only he has gone home with them, he shouldn't be in this situation.

He took a sharp turn to his left and it was too late for him to realize that there was someone in that direction.

They collided, making the stranger's umbrella fell. He quickly took the umbrella and he realized he knew this guy. Of course, who wouldn't?

"Hyunjin, why are you still outside?" He eyed the taller man as he bends down to collect his umbrella.

"Oh, there you are. I was about to fetch you." Hyunjin said helping him stand under his umbrella.

"Fetch me? Why?"

"Chan hyung said, you were still in the studio and it was raining so.." Hyunjin said.

Jisung was never this confused before. He thought, why? The world may seem to know that Hyunjin and Jisung were never fond of each other. It's not hate but basically they didn't like each other. So, why? Why did Hyunjin do this?

"Ummm, okay..."

"Let's go before this rain got any worse." Hyunjin said calmly.

Jisung, still confused, nodded his head. His heart is racing... cause damn Hyunjin was so hot holding an umbrella.

They may not like each other but that doesn't mean he didn't appreciate Hyunjin. He ain't blind.

"Are you okay?" Hyunjin asked as they walked together and pressed with each other under one fucking umbrella, their shoulders were touching. And Hyunjin asked if he was okay? Definitely not!

"Confused, yes. But I'm okay. Thank you by the way." Jisung hummed, smiling a bit.

Hyunjin smiled too, "It was not a big deal. But why were you confused?"

"You know, you seem not the type to do this kind of stuff, plus we don't like each other, and of all the members why should be you who fetched me when I knew---" He was cut off by Hyunjin, probably because he was rambling.

"Wait a sec, we don't like each other?" Hyunjin asked like it was a secret that just got revealed to the world. They stopped walking and were facing each other.

"Are we not?" Jisung was more confused now, his brain was like exploding.

"What? I thought YOU didn't like me because I can't rap properly and I----" Well, he was cut off by Jisung this time. Jisung held both of Hyunjin's arms.

"Wait--- I thought YOU didn't like me because I'm loud and annoying!"

"No! God--no Jisung, I like you, okay? Who says such a thing that I don't like you?" 

"What? Really?" A realization came to Jisung and he was so fucked right now. All along it was just a misunderstanding.

"Yes really." Hyunjin answer. Voice was calm now.

"You mean like as in like? Cause if that's the case, I like you too. Please say yes" Jisung confessed sheepishly.

Hyunjin chuckled, "Yes. Damn you're so cute."

Jisung blushed but can't hold his mouth when he answered, "And you're so hot right now."

"Oh so you find me hot?" Hyunjin teased, wiggling his eyebrows.

Jisung rolled his eyes before stomping away from Hyunjin. Hyunjin was shocked and ran fast towards Jisung to take him under the umbrella.

"Alright, I'm sorry. I find you hot too. And cute." Hyunjin said.

"Ahh enough with this already. Let's go home before we catch a cold from the rain." Jisung declared smiling. Hyunjin smiled too.

It turned out that they had liked each other all along. Jisung just needed to get caught in the rain to know it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written: 2019-10-28  
> Edited and Re-published: 2020-11-02


	11. Ring on my Ear (Changlix)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first ever fic on asianfanfic and it's #changlix. I've taken the title from ONEWE's song Ring on my Ear. 💕

"Babe! I'm home!"

That's Felix. His deep ass voice just echoed his and his boyfriend's shared apartment.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Changbin shouted back. 

Seconds later, he felt two little hands wrapped around his tummy. He smiled as Felix's new perfume filled his nose.

"Hi baby, how's school?" asked Changbin as he turned a little to look at his boyfriend's pretty face. Felix was grinning. He was like this when he wanted something to show to his boyfriend, except that he doesn't know what is it this time. 

"Well, I guess school was fine then. But what's with that pretty face hmm?" Changbin hummed after he pecks Felix button nose. Felix giggled and wrapped his hands on Changbin's tummy even tightly.

"Guess." Felix stated, still grinning from ear to ear. Oh how Changbin would love to kiss that face everytime. But Changbin is confused a little right now. He thought of what could be his boyfriend wanted to show him this time. Felix still has his pretty face, his freckles, has newly dyed hair, his new scent due to his new perfume...and wait, is that... 

"I've got ring on my ear! See?!" Felix hollered as he showed to Changbin his left ear with indeed a small silver ring hanging on it. Changbin smiled. Felix made him promise that if he pass (not just barely pass) their examination, he can pierce his ear and can wear an earring.

"Well?" Felix asked.

"Congratulations, baby. You did good huh.." this time Changbin faced Felix completely to wrap his arms around Felix's small waist.

"Yes! Does it look good on me?" Felix asked, eyes are sparkling. it melts Changbin's dark rock heart.

"Of course, baby. I'm so proud of you." Changbin said and leaned in to kiss Felix completely on the lips. Felix who came to Korea with minimum knowledge of the language, tried his best at everything, Changbin is surely very proud of his man.

"I love you." Felix whispered as they pulled away from their shared kiss, panting a little. His arms now wrapped around his boyfriend's neck.

"And I love you more, baby." Changbin answered as he kissed him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Published on asianfanfic: 2019-06-02  
> Re-published: 2020-11-02


	12. Between Hate and Love (Changlix + WooChan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Published on asianfanfic~

Once there were two warring tribes whose kingdoms were divided only by a wide river.

The king on the north land has a handsome son named Felix; while the king on the south land has a brave son named Changbin.

Both kings hated each other so much that they even wanted their children to hate each other too.

But fate played a trick on them. Felix and Changbin fell so madly in love with each other that they defied their parents' wish. They often met secretly in the nearby forest.

One early morning, Felix went to meet Changbin in the forest. Unfortunately he was being followed by his own father, King Chan. The king knew this all along but never talked this to his son, for some reason.

When Felix arrived at their meeting place, Changbin's and his hiding place, Changbin was already there but he was with someone..... King Woojin of the South. Felix thought, why would Changbin's father's with him?

As Changbin turned to face Felix, he looked so sorry and said, "I'm sorry Felix, I didn't mean to---" Surprisingly, he was cut off by both kings exclaiming each other's name.

"Chan?!"  
"Woojin?!"

Felix was shocked because he did not know that his father was following him.

"Father?! What---how did.." he was cut off by Chan too.

"It's okay sweetie. I already know this all along.." Chan said.

"Father, I'm sorry but I love Changbin." Declared Felix as he gone to Changbin's side and intertwined their hands.

"I'm sorry too, Father but I also love Felix." Changbin also declared to his father, Woojin.

Woojin has a warm smile on his lips looking at the couple in front of him.

"I know." He simply said that made both Felix and Changbin so shocked.

"We were once like you, you know?" Chan suddenly said.

"Yeah... can we just stop all these nonsense and.." Woojin trailed off.

"...make up?" Chan supplied, a warm smile was plastered on his lips too.

It surprised both Felix and Changbin. Changbin leaned closer to his boyfriend's side and whispered to his ear, "I have a feeling they knew each other...or more than just "knew" each other?.."

Felix couldn't agree more, judging the way that both kings smiled to each other. "I think so too.." He whispered back to Changbin.

And that was when the time the two kingdoms have united together the same day as both kings' wedding day. Watching both their fathers exchanging vows to each other, Felix and Changbin couldn't be more happier. They will not sneak their way out anymore to meet in the forest. They can openly visit each other and hang-out (date, Felix insisted) freely.

"So that means, we're step brothers now." Changbin teased, a wide grin on his face.

Felix rolled his eyes, "shut up."

Changbin chuckled before he kissed Felix on the lips as King Woojin kissed King Chan too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, it happened. 😂


	13. The Guitar Man (WooChan + side ships)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wanderer and a producer found each other's home through music.

Woojin didn't have a specific place he could call home. He didn't have someone he'll go back to. He only finds solace and comfort to every place he'd play in, especially when he saw the contented and relaxed faces of the people that surround him while playing his guitar. He too can feel contented with the reaction he received from his audience. It gives him boost to strum the guitar strings and delivers smooth and soothing melody every chord of his guitar carries.

He's a wanderer. He goes from place to place, finds a perfect spot to play his guitar until he'll be surrounded by people who love music.

By that, he can call it his own term of a home.

For many years, Woojin had done this routine, travelling from place to place, he didn't think of settling down to a certain place because he thought this is his life already. But not until one night, he's in his favorite place to perform, he met a guy who warmed his heart and could instantly call him his home.

"What time is it?" Chan heard his friend, Changbin, asked Jisung, his other friend.

They worked as music producers in one of the well-known talent agencies in their place. 3RACHA is what they call themselves, how it was decided didn't matter anymore. They were childhood friends who have one common bond, music.

"Wait, lemme just adjust my sight.." Since Jisung is the nearest to the wall where the clock hangs, he takes his eyes off from his computer's screen and looks at the clock.

"Uh..30 minutes past 10 in the evening, gentlemen." He stated dramatically before yawning shamelessly. Then he suddenly bolted up from his seat. Chan and Changbin were shocked by the action.

"What's up, Sung?" Chan asked worriedly. Chan could hear soft string of curses out from his younger friend as he haphazardly collects his things and carelessly shoves them in his bag in one go.

"Hyung, I have a date with Hyunjin and I am extremely late!" Jisung answered hurriedly.

They usually got off late from work during Fridays, with the exception of special schedule like having a date with special someone. That's been missing in Chan's dull life, a boyfriend. The love of his life that he can call as his own at the moment is his music he produced.

"I'm sure, Hyunjin will understand, Sung." Changbin said reassuringly, relaxed unlike Jisung, who also collects his things and carefully put them in his bag, unlike Jisung had done a while ago.

By this time, Jisung was halfway out of the door.

"Yeah, but late for an hour? That's not cool man! Jesus-- I have to go hyungs, see you on Monday!" and he was gone.

"Yep, see you on Monday.." Chan mumbles because surely Jisung will not hear it anyway.

"Hyung, I'll go too. I promised Felix a late dinner date." Changbin said.

Felix is a young choreographer in the same agency they have worked in, he was just a few rooms aways from their studio, and he is Changbin's boyfriend.

Everyone is dating these days. Except Chan. Even that one choreographer, Minho, Felix's friend, has also a boyfriend, Seungmin, one of their agency's solo singers. Even the maknae of their agency, Jeongin, has also a boyfriend from another talent agency. Yep, everyone is dating these days, except him.

He sighs at his pathetic thought.

"Hyung? Are you okay? You were like sighing for a few times now.." Changbin's voice woke him up. Yep, maybe he's just sleepy, considering their busy days and sleeping was not an option.

Chan gave his friend a reassuring smile and said, "oh yeah, I'm good, Bin. Go ahead, I think Felix is already waiting for you."

Changbin hummed, "okay, I'll go. But hyung?"

"Yeah?" He answered without looking at the younger producer because he starts to organize his things and put them carefully in his bagpack. His laptop has 3RACHA's future stored in that device so unlike Jisung did, he carefully put it in his bagpack as well.

"It's Friday. I thought you have somewhere to go to every Friday? And you're suppose to leave like 36 minutes ago?" Changbin said while facing the wall with the clock hanging on it.

For the second time tonight, he woke up. Maybe, he's really this stress and just wanted to sleep but no, it's Friday. How could he forget such day?

"Shit!" He bolted up from his seat just like Jisung did a while ago, his bagpack is thankfully safe already on his back. Changbin looked at his older friend, amused.

"Right. You lock up the studio, Binnie!" Chan hurriedly said as he was out of the door already.

A chuckle from Changbin is the last thing he had heard, without even hearing his reply.

"Yep, take care, hyung. See you on Monday." Changbin chuckles lowly, he knew Chan didn't hear it. But he hears the door opening and a confused freckled cutie came in the studio, Changbin smiles at him.

"What's wrong with Chris? He was like flying away in the hallway and just gave me a 'hey Felix' and then he was gone?" Changbin chuckles as he takes a look at the furrowed brows of his beautiful boyfriend.

"Hey baby..don't worry about him he's fine. Hungry?"

"Yeah, very. I'm starving." Felix brightens his face, the confusion a second ago was already forgotten, walking towards his boyfriend and hugging him from behind.

"Right..Let me just shut the computer off then we'll be leaving." Changbin said while turning around to hug his boyfriend properly, "you smell nice, babe." He teased a little, but even though Felix smelt like sweats, he didn't care. For Changbin, Felix still smells nice, that's how Changbin is whipped for his boyfriend.

Felix groaned, "don't be gross! I know I'm sweaty! Just hurry up, I'm starving."

Changbin chuckles before pecking Felix's lips and letting him go from his embrace.

Chan was indeed late. Very late. He missed the entire performance. Damn.

He saw the people were leaving one by one, he slumped his shoulders and huffed, mumbling in himself.

"Great, next Friday is a hell long--" he cut his own mumbling when he saw that certain guy who plays guitar, the reason he's always here every Friday at 10:00 in the evening, except today because he missed it. It's almost 11 when he arrived at the place.

He found, or better yet--heard him sing, this beautiful guy playing guitar one night when he wandered around this place. Upon hearing his angelic voice, he felt like floating. His soothing voice brought Chan to him. He could imagine how his voice is so good if he is to sing one of his composed and produced songs. He came the next Friday and the next Friday and the next until it became a routine. Chan found himself very fond of the guy while playing his guitar. He doesn't know but he wanted to hear his voice again because the many Fridays he came here, the guy just played his guitar, he didn't sing.

His friends were curious at first to what made him go early so suddenly when Friday came. One of those days, Chan told his friends about finding a place with this guitar man playing there that got him addicted to go and listen to him playing his guitar.

From that moment, he was very inspired to produce more songs with a certain guy in his mind that made his heart warm. He didn't know it but there must be something with this guy that made him want to listen to him more. Maybe because they both love music. He really wanted to hear him sing again.

"Hello? Are you..okay?"

And wow. He must be in heaven because that voice was surely of an angel. Wait..

"Hey...are you okay?" There it is again but this time he remembers how to breathe and responds.

"Uhm, hi. I'm fine, thank you. Uh..I'm--" Damn. This is not the time to stutter, this is an opportunity. So he composed himself and looked at the guy properly, he cleared his throat, "I was late. I missed everything. And now you're leaving.."

"Oh, is that it?"

Wow. He still can't believe this. He talked to him.

"It's fine... I will just make sure I'll be early next time. I'm a fan by the way. I mean I Iisten to you ever since I heard you the first time. I mean I came here every Friday since that day and---" Oh boy, he's rambling. And the angel in front of him is chuckling. Even his chuckles are soothing. He's kinda cute too.

"Well, hi! I'm Woojin. Thank you for liking my performance and for being my fan." Woojin smiled. Chan thought he's in heaven really this time. Or not? Because he managed to blink his eyes awake and muster a reply.

"I'm Chan. Bang Chan." Not to be rude, he thrusts his hand in front of this angel and thankful for him when he takes and shakes it. For a guitar man, he has a very soft hand. 

Woojin smiled again, "nice meeting you, Bang Chan-ssi."

"Just Chan is fine."

And before Chan could forgot, "oh, I want to give my...money." Chan traced his sight for Woojin's hat. People put money in it during or after the performance.

"Oh no, Chan. It's unfair how you missed the performance." Woojin softly shakes his head, blocking his hands in between them to show that he'll not accept the money.

Chan didn't miss to give him his share of pennies every Friday because he knew it himself that Woojin is talented and he enjoyed his performance. But tonight, it's kinda different, Woojin is insistent not to accept his money. An idea came up to him though, he just hopes the latter will like it.

"How about I'll treat you coffee instead, if it's okay with you? I mean do you still have spare minutes?" He offered since he noticed how Woojin shivered from the cold air that passes them suddenly. Woojin checks his wristwatch.

"Well, I still have 45 minutes before my next train."

"So is that a yes?" Chan seemed excited. He can't control his feet from bouncing.

Woojin chuckles, "what do you think?"

"Great! Follow me!" Chan said helping Woojin carries his guitar since he has a bagpack to carry on Woojin's back too. Although Woojin insisted to not worry about it since he's been carrying both his bagpack and guitar for years. But Chan insists so hard. He was just so happy okay? Maybe being late in Woojin's performance was not so bad after all.

Those "coffee moments" with Woojin were followed by many Fridays. They talked about music, Chan's job, his friends, Woojin's life, and basically everything that happened to keep them updated from the days they didn't see each other. Texting and calling were not their thing too since Woojin didn't invest himself with a cellphone and Woojin told him once that he can't afford to buy one. Every penny he collected from places he'd performed in was just enough for him to keep going and eat and live. Sometimes he barely can't afford to rent a night's room to sleep in. Woojin has learned to adapt his life, playing a guitar is the only best talent he has to live.

Sometimes with their "coffee dates" they just shared each other's funny events that happened in every week. No, Woojin didn't have a tough life. It was his decision to be like this because he enjoyed this life nonetheless. But there are those rare times that he thought of settling down. Maybe because of a certain curly blonde that made him warm inside when he smiles showing his dimples.

Today, Chan invited Woojin to a dinner. Woojin promised Chan a longer time to talk and today is the day, Woojin decided to just ditched the next place he'll performed to. He loves talking to the younger. He loves his presence, like how he smiles automatically when he sees the latter. And after their dinner, they walked a little just enjoying each other's presence in the middle of the night.

"What's your favorite place among all the places you've performed in?" Chan asked suddenly after a quiet moment had passed between them.

Woojin seemed to ponder his answer before giving Chan a warm smile, "I did this for years already. I learned to love this life already. And of all the places I've travelled to, this here, is my favorite.." he looks at Chan's sparkling eyes. " with you, Chan, is my favorite." He whispered while looking away from Chan. 

Chan's heart is beating so fast that he's afraid Woojin might hear it.

"Woojin?" He asked softly. This time they're sitting on the bench on a bus stop.

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever think of a possibility to, you know, stay in one place, settle down, be with someone?"

"Honestly, I thought I don't need it anymore but.." Woojin paused as Chan swallowed hard.

"...since I met you that night, that night changed my mind. If I'll have at least a securing future somewhere then I'll consider to stay, settle down, and maybe be with someone. Why are you asking?"

This is it. He wants Woojin to stay in this place with him.

"Because you'll have a bright future here with me. I can give you a regular job in the agency I worked in, I mean I'll recommend you to the boss. You have a beautiful voice and an impressive talent of playing guitar. You can stay here... with me."

Chan panics when he saw Woojin's teary eyes, sparkling, looking at him.

"Oh no..hey, it's okay if you're not into it. I'll respect your decision." Chan reassured him, he wanted to touch him but he's afraid Woojin will not like it.

Woojin shakes his head aggressively. He was supposed to travel to another place, as usual, since he collected enough money for his bus and train tickets but that plan might change tonight.

He smiled warmly at Chan, who's also smiling at him and finally wiping Woojin's tears using his thumb.

"I didn't think of this day to come. I didn't expect someone to ask me like that. I mean, do you really want that? Do you want me here with you? I don't want to be someone's burden."

"No, no please, don't think like that. You're not a burden, I promise you're not and you will never be a burden to me." Chan said, reassuring the latter while helping him wipe away some tears on his cheeks.

"Why, Chan? Why are you so kind to me?" Woojin asked softly, sniffling a little.

That, Chan absolutely knew the answer.

"Because you deserve it. Because I like you---no, I feel in love with you that night I heard you sing."

And as romantic as Chan had said it, he panicked. It was not the reaction he supposed to feel. He panicked because this time Woojin really cried hard. Chan didn't know what to do, if he was to touch or to hug the other. He decided to cup his hands instead onto Woojin's cheeks. Wiping away some of the stray tears of Woojin's cheeks using his thumb.

"Why are you crying? Did I say something wrong, Wooj?" Chan asked softly, worried about the situation. What if Woojin didn't like him like that? He should've controlled himself.

But Woojin shook his head aggressively again, "oh my god, no, Chan. It was not bad. In fact I kinda waited for this day to come. I feel in love with you too, Chan. I've planned to confess to you many times already but I was afraid if you didn't feel the same and our friendship will be over and I don't think I can handle that."

Chan smiled at that, he secretly took a breath out of his system, so relieve that Woojin felt the same. He slowly leaned forward and whispered sweetly.

"I'm going to kiss you. I hope that's okay?" It was a whisper but Woojin heard it clearly.

"More than okay.." he whispered back, Chan's lips was only an inch away from his. Then he felt warm lips onto his. It was soothing. He felt warm in his entire being. He felt something fluterred in his belly. He felt something bloomed in his chest. He sighed as he kissed back, snaking his hands to Chan's broad shoulders. Woojin thought of how soft Chan's lips are and he could kiss him like this forever.

When they pulled back for air, Woojin chuckled as Chan leaned on his forehead, "I've dreamed of this day and of kissing you like this but I've never imagined it to happen in the middle of a bus stop of all places!"

Chan too chuckled at that before leaning in again capturing Woojin's soft lips which Woojin happily reciprocated.

"Come on, it's getting cold." Chan helped Woojin up and carried his guitar.

"Where are we going?" 

"To my apartment. Where else?" Woojin flushed at the teasing smile Chan had gave him.

Instead of going to another place, Woojin ended up in Chan's apartment at that night, maybe not just that night because this time he'll stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, no one's writing about them anymore so.. Thank you to those who read this. Let us all stop being toxic. Good night.


	14. Surprise! (Changlix)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changbin wanted to surprise his boyfriend, Felix, but it turned out he was being surprised by Felix instead.

It's weekend finally, Changbin has been planning a surprise dinner date with his boyfriend, Felix.

He wanted to propose to him. They were together for 4 years already and Changbin thinks that everything has been settled down like he has career as one of the well known producers with his long time friends, they are known as 3RACHA. He is financially stable, his boyfriend too, as one of the well known choreographers in Korea. They have their own apartment. And he was a hundred and one percent sure that Felix is the one he wanted to grow old with. So, he thinks, it's really time to level up their relationship.

"Babe! I'm home!" Changbin shouts as he takes off his shoes.

On the other side, Felix was tired. He was tired of his boyfriend. Tired of waiting that one day his short boyfriend will ask him the golden question already. And now, he can hear Changbin calling him. If Changbin is so slow to ask him then he'll be the one to ask him instead.

"Hey, Lix I--" Changbin was cut off by Felix.

"I'm tired, Binnie."

"Oh. Uhm.. okay, let me shower first then we'll--"

"No! I'm tired! I'm tired of you!" No. Felix is not angry, sometimes his boyfriend is just too slow for his liking. He can see the shock on the handsome face of his boyfriend.

Changbin doesn't know what to think. This was not what he planned.

"What do you mean, Felix?" Changbin is now sad and confused. He felt like crying, he just held it in and silently prayed for the gods above to not let any tear to fucking fall from his damn eyes.

"This boyfriend thing, I'm tired of it."

Changbin wanted to wait for Felix to say that he was just joking but all he can see on Felix's face is that like he was so done and tired of him.

"Baby, y-you mean, our relationship?"

"Yes."

"A-are you b-breaking up with m-me?" Changbin wanted to cry.

"What? Silly, no!" It's Felix's turn to get confused.

"Then, what do you mean? Babe, this is not the time of pranking me please I--- why are you laughing?"

Felix is indeed laughing, he too was confused and realized it sounded wrong.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry, babe. It sounded wrong." He says as he hugs Changbin who has now a stray tear falling down on his cheek.

"Please, tell me you're joking." He thought of his plan and surprise, all efforts with the help of Jisung and Chan will turn to nothing. He can't think straight, he just let himself be hugged by Felix, he didn't care if he already cried. He loves Felix so much and waking up every morning knowing that Felix won't be there, it breaks his heart upon just thinking it.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I didn't mean it that way. I just mean, I'm tired of being your boyfriend..." He releases Changbin from his hug and looks at his face, cupping his cheeks and wiping some tears that are still rolling down on his cheeks using his thumbs.

"...because I wanted to be your husband already." Felix said in a little voice that Changbin didn't almost grasp what he said.

"I know it's too early for this but I wan--" Felix was cut off by Changbin, except this time, Changbin kissed him. As they pulled away from each other, Changbin cupped Felix's face.

"Do not scare me like that, you hear me?"

"I said I was sorry, I did not mean it to sound like that.." Felix pouts which earned another kiss from his boyfriend. Changbin smiles. He takes the ring out of his pocket, open it and finally the golden question..

"Will you marry me, Felix?" Changbin said smiling. Very romantic, Changbin. Well done.

"Holy... You're so slow, I've been waiting for this, of course I do! I mean yes! Yes, I will marry you!" Felix said and giggled as he was being kissed again by Changbin after kissing the ring on Felix's finger.

"I do huh.." Changbin teased. Felix shoved his face to Changbin's neck, whining.

Changbin chuckled and murmured, "you're so cute."

"Really, I've been planning this the whole week, and I thought you're going to break up with me, so I just asked this now instead of later after our dinner."

Felix was shocked. He was indeed a dumb ass for not being patient enough. He suddenly felt bad for ruining the supposed to be a surprise.

"I'm sorry, I ruined your plan." Felix said, pouting. He trully felt guilty.

"It's okay.. as long as, you will not scare me like that ever again, okay?" He cupped Felix's face again to make him look at him.

"I promise." and they sealed it with a chaste kiss.

Well, they still enjoy their dinner date that evening. He intented to surprise Felix but it turned out, he was the one who was surprised by his boyfriend instead.

That was one hell of a surprise, Changbin thought.


	15. Under the Tree (Changlix)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Under the tree where their love blooms.

Felix sighed as he sat down under the tree, one of his favorite places in his university aside of the canteen.

He felt extremely tired today. He did not know why. Maybe because he did not see his boyfriend when he got to school today. He was early for his dance practice, which he really despise so much. He loves dancing, but waking up early and starts his day without seeing Changbin first is another story.

Changbin will not be in school until past 1 o'clock in the afternoon because that is when his class will start.

"Sleepy?" A voice said. A voice he knew so much. A voice belongs to the man he loves so much, that in fact under this same tree, their love blooms. And this tree was the witness of it.

He opens his eyes and smiles as he see his boyfriend standing in front of him. "Binnie!" He exclaimed as he shot up from his sitting position and turned to hug Changbin. Changbin then hugged Felix back.

Felix felt like he was recharging and forgot that he was tired awhile ago. And this tree was once again the witness of it.

"Are you okay, baby?" Changbin said as he cupped Felix's face and pecked at Felix's pouty lips.

"Now, I'm feeling more than okay!" He said and giggled.

"Come on, our class will start soon.." Changbin said.

Felix pouts. "What?" Changbin asks amused.

"Let's stay for awhile...please?" Felix pleaded, puppy eyes on display.

As for Changbin, everything Felix did was adorable. He was so whipped for Felix and this same tree was the witness of it yet again.

"Of course, baby."

They cuddled under the tree. It was chessy but it was and still their thing.

Under this tree, he met Felix. Under this tree, he witnessed Felix's pretty smile. Under this tree, he felt inlove. Under this tree, their love bloomed. Under this tree, Felix gave him his sweet 'yes.' 

He smiles as he remembered all those things with Felix.

"I love you." He whispers to Felix's ear as he kissed Felix's ear lobe.

Felix giggled, "it tickles, Binnie~~" 

"Oh yeah? Where? Here?" as he kissed Felix's neck while tickling his side.

"No, please----Binnie, n-no p-please sto-stop!!" Felix shouts. Changbin chuckled and took mercy to his boyfriend's pleading. As Felix's laughter died down, the bell rang.

"Let's go?" Changbin stood up and offered to Felix his hand.

"Yeah... it's a shame though.." Felix pouts.

"And why is that?" Changbin chuckles.

"We're going to leave Mr. Tree again." He said as he longingly looks at the tree. His been calling their tree, Mr. Tree since they had started their relationship three years ago.

"Well, we'll visit here again tomorrow, like always, yeah?"

"yeah, you're right." Felix beamed.

"Binnie?"

Changbin hummed.

"I love you too."

Changbin smiled.

Before they leave Mr. Tree, they share a chaste kiss for the tree to witness again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So cringy ㅅㅂㅅ
> 
> Written: September 17, 2019  
> Published on asianfanfic  
> Re-published: November 15, 2020


	16. Just Hangin' (HyunSung)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's lack of contents in the HyunSung department so...

Jisung thought he saw a squirrel up in the tree. He managed to climb up the tree and found out a hole enough for a squirrel to sneek in. He was surprised when the squirrel suddenly made its appearance from the hole that caused Jisung to stumble from the branch he's standing on.

He didn't face planted first on the ground and he didn't know if he's thankful for that because now he's hanging upside down with his left foot got stuck on that squirrel hole.

"Great." He groaned at his misfortune, he shouldn't have followed that damn squirrel. He sighed miserably, he remembered his phone was in his bagpack that he let his boyfriend, Hyunjin, held it when they were having lunch earlier.

He tried so hard to grasp something just to make him sit on the branch but to no avail he couldn't reach anything in his position.

Meanwhile, Hyunjin was not all so surprised when his squirrel boyfriend was nowhere to be found again. And he bet he was in trouble again.

Hyunjin was not wrong when he found his boyfriend hanging upside down on one of the tree's branches. 

"What on earth are you doing up there?"

Hyunjin's appearance made Jisung flinched.

"Oh, hi baby..just hanging..you know for blood circulation.." Jisung grinned at his boyfriend.

Hyunjin scoffed but amused at the same time, "You're stuck."

Jisung huffed accepting his defeat. He can't win against his boyfriend, he seemed to know everything.

"Fine. I'm stuck. Help me."

Hyunjin chuckled, "what were you doing in the first place that got you stuck up there?" He put down Jisung's bagpack and roll a little of his sleeves of his uniform.

"I found a squirrel, okay? I climbed up this tree because I wanna see it clearly, it scared me, I stumbled and stuck my foot!"

"Hmm seemed detailed enough. Say, what would I get for helping you down from there?" Hyunjin teased as he starts to climb up the tree's trunk.

"Come on, hyung. Just help me, please." 

"Oh..so I'm being hyung-zoned now?" Hyunjin said amusedly as he got himself situated on the particular branch where his boyfriend was hanging on.

"Please, babe. Come on, I think I'm dizzy already from this position. I'll give you my love." Jisung coaxed.

"I already have your love though. But okay since you asked politely." Hyunjin considered and pitied his boyfriend, it was not a nice position after all. He bent down to reach his boyfriend's hands and pulled him upward to let him sit on the branch.

"Oh gosh, I think the world is spinning." Jisung said as he tightened his grip on Hyunjin's hands.

"You okay?" Hyunjin asked concerned. He didn't really know how on earth did Jisung manage to get in trouble like this. He sighed and thought that this could be the price for loving his dork boyfriend.

"Yeah. Yeah. Thank you. I think my blood didn't circulate though, it got stuck in my head." Jisung was panting as he rested his head on Hyunjin's shoulder. Hyunjin just chuckled and kissed the top of Jisung's head.

"Now, let us free that foot of yours." He managed to get Jisung's foot carefully out from the hole.

Once he managed to get him and Jisung down from the tree, they sat under it to relax and massage Jisung's foot that got stuck.

"You're not doing that again right? It'll get you hurt." 

"Yes, babe. Sorry for worrying you." Jisung said sincerely, he realized his mistake now. He felt bad for always worrying his slightly older boyfriend. He kissed Hyunjin on the cheek and giggled like a fool, like he wasn't hanging upside down on a tree because his foot got stuck a while ago. Jisung shoved his face on Hyunjin's neck.

"Dork." Hyunjin whispered. Well, he loves this dork anyway.


	17. Social Distancing (Royal OTP's + I.N)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Published first on asianfanfic: 04-19-2020

The tops (meaning: Chan, Minho, Changbin, and Hyunjin) were having a very serious discussion about pranking their boyfriends, the bottoms (meaning: Woojin, Jisung, Felix, and Seungmin).

"You think It's gonna work?" Hyunjin said, he sounded bothered. Everyone knows how cuddly he was especially with his boyfriend, Seungmin, and this prank is not helping at all.

"It will. The question is, can YOU do it?" Chan teased. He is very confident with this prank. He knew how whiny his boyfriend, Woojin, is. He can picture out the pouty lips of his boyfriend already.

Hyunjin just groaned. Changbin on the other hand silently gulped. He thought how adorable his boyfriend is especially in early morning and he can't miss one kiss from Felix! I shouldn't have listened to hyung, he thought.

While Minho just grinned at the idea, he was so sure Jisung, his boyfriend, will be disappointed about it but that's the point, be a little mean to his boyfriend just to chill from what happened to the world today.

Then the prank begins as the bottoms plus their maknae marching out from their respective shared rooms with their boyfriends..

"Morning hyungs, why so quiet?" Jeongin said as he sat on one of the chairs in the kitchen.

The tops just grinned acknowledging the arrivals of their victims minus Jeongin though.

Felix yawned as he walked towards Changbin who was sitting on the counter. Felix looked effortlessly cute with his messy bed head, Changbin was so close in jumping down from the counter and just hug and kiss his adorable boyfriend and called it quits but at the same time he wanted to see Felix's reaction so he grinned.

"Hi babe, morning. Sorry but you have to maintain social distancing, 1 meter away from me, okay?"

"Huh?" Felix asked as confused as ever. Changbin wanted to kiss that confusion but he has to hold that urge for the sake of their mission.

"Fine. What's for breakfast?" Woojin asked calmly and had understood that this "social distancing" was also applicable to him. So no hug and kiss and cuddle to Chan. His loss! Chan was a little shock when his boyfriend just calmly setting the table and find himself a seat exactly 1 meter away from Chan's chair. He was so screwed.

While it hurt Hyunjin to see Seungmin hurt when he had to refuse the hug, "sorry, babe," he managed to mumble towards Seungmin. Seungmin scoffed finding himself a seat 1 meter away from everybody too.

Jisung as expected was already pouting, "aww come on babe, at least I'll have my morning kiss?" When Minho shook his head no, he was sulking. Jisung walked towards where their maknae sat.

"Ehh no..I am single for a reason so shoo.." Jeongin said pointedly to Jisung. Everyone chuckled at their maknae.

They ate their breakfast like they did in normal days except they sat 1 meter away from each other. The bottoms had quickly recovered and acted like the way they are being so loud even being 1 meter away from each other. Jisung and Felix played games sitting 1 meter apart from each other. Jeongin and Seungmin were watching cartoon movies minus the cuddling on the couch. Woojin silently washed the dishes. The tops looked so pissed, they regretted what they have done. Their boyfriends knew that it was only a prank, they knew that it was also necessary but they also knew that they were being extra mean today.

Night came Woojin called the kids to call it a night and Chan happily followed him to their shared room well except Woojin stopped him just outside the door.

"You will sleep on the couch, Chan. Social distancing right?" Woojin said smugly.

"Eh but babe, it was a prank, we made this--"

"Good night, Chan." Woojin slammed the door shut.

Chan blinked processing what just happened. He was about to sleep on the couch without a goodnight kiss, he sighed.

Hyunjin was so jealous right now, Seungmin just slammed the door in front of Hyunjin's face, saying he is going to cuddle Jeongin.

Felix and Jisung already cuddled up in Felix's bed, Changbin can't help but grumbled and sleep on his bed alone. Minho on the other hand sighed, he missed a lot about Jisung today and promised himself to not take part of any prank his hyung will decide.

One thing the tops had learned today: Do not mess with the bottoms.


	18. Stood Up (HyunSung)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another HyunSung content yeyy  
> This was published on asianfanfic last May 1, 2020.

Jisung played the empty glass on the table. He sighed, it was the 10th times he was ordering a water for waiting his date to show up.

It was not new to him, his dates were ditching him before, he was rumoring himself today. Maybe, something new will happen tonight. He sighed for the nth time. The people around him were all couples and happily eating and talking with each other. That should be them too, if he came tonight. He sighed again.

He looked at his right side at the other table, there was this guy in a tuxedo, maybe he's waiting for his date too. He quickly looked down at the glass he's playing with when the guy at the other table turned to look at him. 

Other couples around them were exiting the restaurant at each passing time and yet his date has nowhere to be found. He was ditched again and he never learned.

He decided to go to the restroom to fix himself and then exited the restaurant too. It was a bit late but he didn't want to go home yet. He thought of going to plaza. It was a bit cold but he thought he could handle it.

Hyunjin received a message from his boyfriend, he was already in the restaurant waiting for him. He was nervous because tonight he will ask him to be his forever. But the text message turned out that his boyfriend was breaking up with him. He could feel his arms shaking, a tear was falling from his eye. 

He drank his wine and tried himself to relax. He absentmindedly looked around his surrounding. It was full of happy couples, then it landed to a guy alone too on a table from his left. He looked sad, maybe his date was ditching him. Just like mine, he thought. He did not know but it made him smile watching that guy playing the empty glass while pouting. He finds him cute, having cheeks like that he looked like a squirrel. How could someone stood him up? He wanted to leave the restaurant and drown himself of the liquor. But part of him wanted to stay a little bit. He looked at that squirrel guy again and turned out he looked at him too but immediately looked down as their eyes met. Cute.

He sighed as he stood up from his seat. He wanted a fresh air so he planned of going to the plaza. He wore his helmet and drove himself to the plaza.

After parking his motorcycle, he was about to sit on the bench when he saw someone familiar, with a squirrelly cheeks, standing on the edge of the pathway. That pathway leads to a cliff where suicides were prone. He didn't think anymore as he realized that thought and ran towards that guy.

"Hey!! Wait!! Please don't do it!" As he came nearer to the guy, he realized he was that cute squirrel guy from the restaurant.

Jisung flinched as he heard someone screaming and looked around when there's someone ran towards him. Should he run? He was nervous.

"Please listen to me, don't do it." The stranger pants hard as he bent himself to catch his breath. Jisung recognized him, the handsome guy in that restaurant. Why is he here too?

"Uhm..I don't know what you're talking about."

"Do not jump on that cliff please. I'm sure he's not worth it, it's painful but you don't have to do it. I promise I've been there."

Jisung laughed hard. Oh so this guy thought he is going to jump on the cliff. And--

"Did you just indirectly assume that I am gay?"

He can see how guilty and uncomfortable the guy is. Yes, he is handsome but he is funny too. He is interesting.

"Don't worry, you're right I am gay. You're right, he wasn't worth it but I am not going to jump there. I was just breathing fresh air but still thank you." Jisung said sincerely.

He can see that the guy was relaxing now. He was blushing hard too.

"Oh. I was just--"

"It's fine. Thank you."

Hyunjin cleared his throat, "I wanna... thank you too."

"Uh, what for?"

"If it's not because of you maybe I am already drank tonight and have to deal an annoying hang over tomorrow." Hyunjin said smiling.

And it was Jisung's turned to blush hard.

"You look like a squirrel. Cute." Smooth. He congratulated himself for not stuterring.

"Hey! Should I be offended?"

Hyunjin laughed and Jisung found him pretty, even his laugh is beautiful.

"Probably not. You honestly looked like one and it's cute. You're cute." Hyunjin mumbles.

"Yeah right. My friends kinda thought that too--" he was alarmed by what he just said and went to continue, "I mean, they thought that I looked like a squirrel too, not that I am cute."

Hyunjin chuckled, "but you are though. You're very cute."

There was a comfortable silence between them. They looked like a fool staring at each other, Jisung was blushing while Hyunjin smirking at him. 

"I'm Hyunjin, by the way. Hwang Hyunjin."

"Han Jisung."

After 6 months, there were celebrating their 5th month of being together. They're cuddling on the couch watching a movie which was being ignored by the way because they were busy talking and kissing.

"Do you still remember our first date? You thought I'll ditch you. When I came in that restaurant I swear I wanted to run immediately towards you and engulf you in my embrace. You looked like you're about to cry." Hyunjin teased while kissing his boyfriend's neck. Jisung clicked his tongue, yeah who could forget that?

"Can't blame me for being ditched all the time!" Jisung whined but he was okay now because there was one time that he wasn't being ditched. He could still remember how fast his heart was beating at that time because he was so in love with Hyunjin more at that time. The only guy that showed to their date places, the only guy he was so in love with.

Hyunjin kissed Jisung's cheek before answering, "I'm thankful with those who ditched you though."

"What? Hwang---" he was cut by a peck on the lips which made him blush again. Hyunjin is the only guy that madehim a blushy mess too.

"Because, you being stood up everytime led you to me."

"You're extra chessy today, Hwang."

"That's because I love you, Han."

Jisung groaned, not because he was annoyed but because he was so in love with his extra chessy boyfriend.

"I love you too. So much, Hyunjin. Thank you for saving me that night though I was not going to jump on that cliff." Jisung teased.

It was Hyunjin's turn to groan, "you're such a mood breaker, babe. I thought you saying you love me too will end up us kissing but you brought that up again!"

Jisung laughed, it was that one embarrassing moment of Hwang Hyunjin that he wanted to forget but Jisung has another plan.


	19. His Squirrel (HyunSung)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Published on asianfanfic last July 2, 2020.

Hyunjin has a fond smile while looking at his boyfriend who is busy munching cheesecake he has bought for him. They were in their break from practice and Hyunjin dragged (of course, with Chan's approval) his boyfriend out from the dance practice room and into the dressing room. He promised the younger to buy him cheesecake since his boyfriend had craved it since the beginning of the preparation for their comeback. Since they're busy, they have no time to bring his boyfriend to the café, but after his work as an MC of a show, he told the manager to passed by a café to buy cheesecake.

Jisung is storing the sweets in both his cheeks to the point that he looked like a squirrel. Well, that's what he is. He then munched some, swallowed, then repeat the process until there's nothing left in his cheeks. He stuffs more cheesecake in his cheeks until he looks like a squirrel again. He can feel eyes on him so he looks at his boyfriend's way as he munched lazily without opening his mouth.

"What?" Jisung asked his boyfriend.

"You're really a squirrel." Hyunjin states fondly.

Jisung groaned, "leave me and my cheeks alone." Jisung didn't do it on purpose to just look cute or something. He's aware of everyone calling him a squirrel or saying he looks like one. He did this because it was easier for him to devour his cheesecake without shoving it using a spoon repeatedly. Yes, he's lazy like that. He was aware of it too.

Hyunjin chuckled, "you're welcome." Hyunjin then pretends to be annoyed, "I bought you cheesecake and I didn't even have a kiss as my reward." He even pouts for dramatic effect.

Jisung just looks at him, bored, while busy muching with his full cheeks. He rolled his eyes.

"You really are dramatic." Jisung said as he crawled towards his "sulking" boyfriend. He stops munching and pout his lips into a kissy form towards Hyunjin's face.

Hyunjin chuckles and softly cupping Jisung's full cheeks, "at least swallow them all first, babe."

Jisung is back on munching, "you didn't want a kiss?"

Hyunjin kissed Jisung's nose, "it can wait." He smiled warmly at him before he continues, "you seemed hungry."

Jisung grinned without opening his mouth, if that's even possible, showing his eye smile while cutely munching again.

"I love you, thank you for the cheesecake." Jisung stated when he finally finished eating. Hyunjin tore his eyes away from his phone.

"I love you too. And anything for my little squirrel." Hyunjin answered before kissing Jisung on his cheeks. He sofly grabs Jisung by his waist to let him sit on his lap. There's still a few more minutes before they'll resume their practice.

Jisung snaked his hands around Hyunjin's neck and kissed him on the lips. Hyunjin could taste cheesecake as he shoved his tongue inside Jisung's mouth. Jisung moaned at that while Hyunjin smirked. They were busy kissing and they didn't notice the door creeked open, Chan appeared though not prepared by the scene that greeted him, cleared his throat to announce his arrival which the two ignored and continued making out.

"Okay, Hyunjin, I thought you said you wanted your boyfriend to eat cheesecake and not your face." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by SKZ-TALKER ep. 25 in which Jisung ate like a squirrel and Hyunjin touched one of his full cheeks. So cute uwu


	20. Not Shy, Not Me (Changlix)

"Hyung, I like you." 

Felix is known to be very affectionate towards others, especially the dark rapper. He is affectionate through actions and words. He never fails to voice out his emotions to the people he cares about. Just like how he confessed to the older. 

"Uh..what?" Changbin was not ready for this. 

But in contrast to the confidence Felix has shown, he blushed hard in front of the older. His smile never falters even if he'll get rejected any minute now. 

"It's okay, hyung. I understand, you don't have to like me back. I still like you nonetheless. I just wanted you to know." For a foreigner who still struggles to speak Korean, that was the longest Korean sentence he had ever uttered. 

Changbin groaned in frustration. Felix still has his smile plastered on his pretty face.

Changbin then clears his throat. "It's not that, Lix! I—" he paused as he groaned again and muttered a small "fuck it" before looking at the younger's eyes properly this time. 

"You beat me to it! You know, I've been having a hard time cracking my mind for ideas on how to confess to you for so many days and nights now and then you just—" Changbin sighed, ears and neck were red from embarrassment and Felix grinned so wide at him.

"You just said it so easily.." Changbin continued, whispering it to the younger.

"So...?" Felix waits. 

Changbin clears his throat once again, "of course, I like you too."

And if there's small whines in the corner and some victorious shouts for probably (and totally) winning their bet, Felix and Changbin don't need to know.


	21. Phobia (Changlix)

Felix was scared, his boyfriend is not yet home and it's already past eleven in the evening. What if his boyfriend will never go back home? What if he got enough of him? What if Changbin got really annoyed this time of his aegyo? His past relationships were all failures, they always left him alone and heartbroken. This time might still be the same, what if—

The door's lock has clicked open, he ran towards the door.

"Felix? Baby, why are you still awake? I told you to not wait for me anymore, didn't I?" Changbin said, worried for the younger. 

Felix didn't answer him and hug him immediately. Changbin's really worried now, "Babe? Is everything okay?"

Felix shook his head like he was insane for thinking those horrible things a while ago. Of course, his boyfriend will go home because he loves him, he told him so.

Changbin's arms were tightened around his younger boyfriend's waist.

"Lixie, you're scaring me. What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry for worrying you." Felix's voice was muffled by Changbin's shirt.

"It's okay, babe. It's a normal feeling but it would be nice if you'll tell me what's wrong." Changbin caressed the tiny back of his boyfriend and kissed his temple. It may be a weird scene, they were standing—hugging—on the welcome rag of their doorway.

"I'm sorry. I just got carried away by my horrible thoughts."

Changbin didn't like it when Felix is having issues like this. He's sensitive even by his own thoughts.

"And what were those thoughts?"

"I was scared of you not going home with me. I thought you had enough of me being annoying. I thought—"

"No, baby, please don't think of those things ever again. I'm sorry, I was late and my battery's dead so I didn't call or text you and I just have to finish the song I'm working with..." Changbin has to cup Felix's cheeks to face him and look him straight to his teary eyes to assure the younger that what he's been saying are all true.

"And please, Lixie, know that whatever the time is, I'll always be going home because you are my home. I love you." Changbin has to control himself to not cry because how else should he deliver his speech sincerely? And in this moment, he has to be the strong one.

"Remember that always, Felix. Okay?" He continues as he wipes the tears that seemed to not stop pouring from the younger's eyes.

Felix nodded his little head, "Thank you. Yes, I'll remember that from now on. Sorry and I love you too."

"That's more like it, now let me see your beautiful smile, angel." And Felix always blushed when Changbin called him that. It made Changbin chuckle.

"God, I love you so much. Promise me, you'll never ever think of those things again." Changbin gently gripped the younger's face like it's the most precious thing ever.

"I promise. I love you, hyung."

And changbin conveyed his sincere answer by leaning forward and capture those lips he loved so much. When they pulled away, Changbin clears his throat like there were people around them that's judging them when in reality, there's none...

"So, can we go inside now? It's kinda cold out here." Changbin mumbled.

The giggles Felix was making gave Changbin chills in his heart and stomach, chiller than the cold he's been enduring at the moment, but it was a good chill—a chill that he couldn't get tired of.

And as for the younger, he was happy and contented. He learned that not all relationships are bad just because he had experienced like those in the past. Because he knew, Changbin will always go home with him, to him and to his embrace.


	22. SMWTY (Changlix)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMWTY (Stammering My Way To You)
> 
> Written and published first on asianfanfic last August 29, 2020

Felix stutters when he talks to cute boys. Cute boys with muscles. Cute boys that are Felix's type. Apparently, Felix has a crush to a certain dark yet cute boy with muscles, Seo Changbin. He is a friend of his cousin, Bang Chan. He has this crush to the older boy for a while now but never had a chance to talk to him. Or he has many chances but he'll stutter and embarrass himself. So, looking at Seo Changbin from afar is enough for him.

"You know what you need, Lix?" Felix tore his sight away from a certain guy on the other corner of their school's canteen.

Felix huffed at his friend, "I know. Talk to him. Tell him about my feelings for him. But I don't have the confidence like yours, Sung." He slumped his shoulders down and leaned his face down on the table. Jisung pats his back, sighing too.

"Plus, Hyunjin already likes you in the first place! We have very different situation, I am certainly out of his league. I'll just embarrass myself in front of him." Felix continued, groaning at the thought of being rejected.

"Yow! What are you gays doing? Is Felix okay?" Came a voice of Minho. He's with his boyfriend, Seungmin, and Hyunjin behind them.

"Just Felix here wallowing his feelings for the dark dude over there. And yeah, he's fine, just loveless and a coward." 

"Hey!" Felix was about to hit his friend but Jisung had already fled away and dived straight into Hyunjin's arms with a big grin on his face. Felix groaned again.

Minho just sat on one of the chairs, Seungmin on his lap, while laughing at the scene.

"Just talk to him, Lix. I'm sure it's going to be fine." Seungmin said.

"Yeah. If I don't stutter." Felix deadpans and scoffs, emphasizing the word "if" to prove his point.

"Anyway, party at Hyunjin's place tonight. Be there to get motivated." Minho winks at him.

"Motivated, as in watch Jisung and Hyunjin eat each other's faces out?" Felix rolled his eyes but smiled at his friend after.

"Hey! We're not like that!" Jisung complained but his blushing face says otherwise. His pout was being ignored by his friends and Hyunjin just chuckles but is also giving Jisung a peck on the cheek that made Jisung blushed even more.

Hyunjin is known of being a party goer and also known of hosting a party every or most of the weekends. And in those parties he'd attended to, he failed to talk to Changbin except for a shy "hi"or a "hello" back when Changbin saw him first.

They eat in peace, sometimes with playful banter from the couples around him, he felt envious towards them. If only he will not stutter everytime he talks to him. He internally sighed and decided that he will not attend to this party and just work for his essay assignment instead.

After their lunch, he gets his books from his locker when he didn't notice someone has approached his way, the next thing he knew he collided with someone's chest.

Felix had to calm himself when he saw a smiling Changbin looking at him. The impact is just nothing when he was held by Changbin on the waist.

"Uh..I--I am so s-sorry, hyung! I d-didn't see y-you."

Great. He flinched internally, as always, the stutter wouldn't leave him alone. He really is a master on this field.

"Hey, it's okay. You alright though?" He kinda missed how worried Changbin looked because the hand on his waist is very distracting.

"You seemed absent minded, are you alright?" Changbin adds while helping the younger to stand properly.

Felix can go to heaven now. The worry in Changbin's face killed him. Or is he just imagining things? Because why would he worry to him right?

"Felix?" Changbin puts the back of his palm over the younger's forehead, feeling him if he's having a fever.

"You're so red. Are you alright? Do I need to call Chan?"

Oh great. Maybe he is trully dying?

"I-I'm f-fine, h-hyung. I--I was just uh--Look at the time, I'll go to class now! Bye, hyung!"

Felix quickly ran towards his classroom, leaving a slightly amused Changbin. He shook his head, a smile on his lips, while looking at the direction Felix has ran to.

Whew. "That was fast," Felix thought. Maybe he'll never stutter when he'll tell him fast and quick.

_  
When class is over, Felix is waiting for his cousin at the school gate.

"Lix!"

He heard a familiar voice calling him. Chan is his cousin and roommate. They always go to school and go home together. Sometimes, they'll go home with his other friends since Chan has a car. Sometimes they'll go home with Chan's boyfriend, Woojin. But today it feels different, he knew his friends won't go home with them but he didn't see Woojin too, instead he saw Changbin.

"Let's drop Changbin first, he didn't bring his car today."Chan informed his cousin who is contemplating to run away from them or give Chan excuses to not ride with him today.

"Okay." But he answered instead. He tried to calm his heart especially when Changbin turned to look and smile at him.

"Hi, Lix. You're okay now? You just ran away a while ago." Changbin said a little worried. Chan raised his eyebrow at his cousin but a small smirk could be seen on his face.

Felix turned away from them heading to where Chan had parked his car.

"I'm f-fine. Let's just go home, Chris."

The ride is quite except for a humming Chan while driving. He sat beside Chan in the passenger seat while Changbin was in the back, scrolling his instagram feeds.

"You guys will go to Hyunjin's party tonight?" Changbin suddenly blurts out from the back, finally stopping himself from looking at his phone.

Chan hummed in affirmation and then turned to look at Felix.

"Yeah, absolutely. How 'bout you, bud?"

He knew Chan will pester him later about this but he got his excuse ready.

"I need to finish my essay, Chris."

"Aww, come on. It's weekend." Chan whined.

"And my essay knows no weekend." Oh God, please let Chris spare him this time. How he really wished Woojin is here because the older will save him in times like this.

"Lix, are you okay? You seemed stress. You know you can tell me anything. What made you so stressed out?" Great. The interrogation has begun but Felix just smiled at his cousin.

"I'm fine, just the essay. You know..korean. I still suck at it."

Chan smiled back, "you'll be fine. You should release that stress out and don't worry about your essay too much. I'll help you make it."

Felix seemed to lighten up by the idea but he still didn't want to go to the party. What's the point if he can't even make proper conversation with Changbin, right?

"Great! That's settled then. I'll help you with your essay and you'll go to the party with me tonight."

Felix's eyes widened, "what? I didn't even say anything?"

But Chan just chuckles. And maybe, he saw how Changbin smiled through the mirror. He had to swallow hard because damn Changbin looked so cute when he did that small smile.

At Hyunjin's place, it looks like a disaster. Well, every party looks like one. The thing he really doesn't like is being left out because as they entered Hyunjin's mansion (yes, Hyunjin's parents are loaded and currently in business trip abroad, Jisung must be so lucky with Hyunjin's rich ass), Chan is gone. One thing for sure, he's finding Woojin.

"Oh! Hey, look who's here!" Seungmin shouted over the loud music playing in the background, who also looked comfortable in Minho's lap, like the space beside his boyfriend on the couch has something wrong that's why he prefers sitting in the older's lap. Felix sighed, he's stressed and so jealous of them.

"Yeah, just because Chris promised me to help with my essay." He answered as he found a space in Minho's left side, ignoring Hyunjin and Jisung who were making out in the corner of the other couch.

"Speaking of that cousin of yours, where is he?" Minho asked, snaking his hands around Seungmin's waist. Felix released a pathetic sigh as he always does when he noticed small things that couples always did, he's here like more or less five minutes ago.

He took a look around before answering, "don't know, probably with Woojin hyung."

A few seconds later since Felix's appearance, Hyunjin and Jisung might get tired of eating each other's faces out, finally noticed his presence.

"Lixie! You're here!" Jisung exclaimed excitedly. Why is he so excited? It's not like he ever missed any party his boyfriend had hosted. He's tired of saying his reason repeatedly that he's here just because Chan promised him to help making his essay, so he just shrugged off. Hyunjin grinned at him.

"You wanna drink?"

He probably shouldn't drink but he nodded anyway.

"Well then, feel at home. Drinks at the kitchen's counter." Hyunjin nodded his head to the kitchen's way. Felix needed to get away from where he's seated at because Seungmin started grinding in Minho's lap and he didn't want to witness that.

Upon entering the kitchen, there he saw his ever dear cousin making out with Woojin on the counter beside the perfectly lined up alcohol in various containers. He cleared his throat, suddenly feeling how dry his throat is, with all the make outs he had witnessed already and it's not even 10 minutes since he entered here.

"Hey, Lix.." Felix rolled his eyes to his cousin and smiled to Woojin.

"Hi, Woojin hyung. Sorry for disturbing you but I need a drink so.."

Woojin chuckles, "it's okay, bub. Are you okay though?" Woojin's worried voice made Felix look at his hyung again.

"Yeah. I just--everyone's just making out!" And he felt left out, his mind unnecessarily supplied. The party is exclusive for Hyunjin's friends and some school mates, but everyone here is dating. Felix just bitter, he can't even talk to his crush properly.

Chan is chuckling too but turned to smirk at him, "Changbin's disc jocking tonight, if you want to talk to him just give him a drink or something."

Felix groaned. Woojin chuckled as he jumped off the counter and dragged Chan outside the kitchen.

"Leave him be, Chan. You're not helping. Catch you later, bub." Woojin's really fond of calling him that but he liked it. It felt like he's special to the older. Since Chan and Woojin were together, he really felt like he has another older brother other than Chan that looked out for him. He smiled at the thought and decided to have a drink. He chose a canned beer because it's the only available with smaller container and he didn't plan to get wasted tonight.

After grabbing the beer, he turned around from the counter to return to his friends when he almost collided with one and only Seo Changbin (again.) This was the second time that happened today. He can feel how his heart beats so erratically and when Changbin smiles at him, he can feel his tongue twisting inside his mouth, like it's tying itself just to make Felix stuttered and embarrassed in front of his crush.

"Uhm-- I-- so-sorry, hyung." And he laughed awkwardly. He didn't notice how hard he's squeezing the can of his beer in his small hand.

"It's okay. What you got there?" Changbin's smile remained while eyeing the can of beer in Felix's hand.

"Uh- just b-beer? I mean-- you w-want to d-drink some? He-here let me open it f-for you." And without thinking, he pulled the opener of the can and the contents splattered out and landed to the man in front of him. He too can taste the bitter taste as some had landed on his face.

He couldn't believe it. How careless he is. He forgot how to breathe at the moment. He just stands there frozen with his mouth opened in shock in front of his fucking crush, who by the way just blinked at him slowly.

He wanted to cry. He wanted to run but he was frozen. He could feel the warmth creeped on to his neck and face. This is a total fuck-up of the year. A disaster he seemed to master without practice.

"I- I'm s-so sorry, hyung. I wasn't—" he stuttered as always without looking at Changbin's eyes because if he will do, he might cry upon seeing the disappointed or angry look of Changbin. He blindly puts down the can of beer which he forgot he's holding and gets his handkerchief from the back pocket of his pants. He then tried, really tried to dry Changbin's face and neck and his shirt using the handkerchief as he blabbered unintelligible words with only "sorry's" are clear out of his mouth.

He stops mid-wiping/drying Changbin's shirt when a pair of lips had crashed into his. It was just a peck but holy shit. Felix's eyes were as big as a flying saucer plate looking at the man in front of him.

"There. It's fine. I don't understand any of the word you're saying but it's okay, I'm okay." Changbin has this playful smirk on his lips and a mischievous glint in his eyes. How come he's not angry yet? And fuck! Did he just kiss him?

"You know, your lips taste better than the beer." Changbin continued.

"I-- wha-- what?" Did he hear him right? He's sure he's not drunk yet.

"You're cute, especially when you stutter like that but it would be nice if you stop stuttering when talking to me. I am just me, no need to be nervous around me."

Felix mind is short circuiting, he couldn't form any coherent word except--

"I-- what?"

"Or maybe, I'll just make you." Changbin's smirk is wider this time.

"Huh? What do—" he never got to finish it because Changbin's kissing him—kissing, folks! Kissing! But it was only short, but still it was a kiss.

When Changbin pulled away from him..

"Like that. If you stutter again, I'll kiss you until you'll know how to talk to me properly."

"B-but—" a kiss.

"Hey, h-hyu—" another kiss.

"W-what jus—" another kiss.

Felix had to braced his arms on the older's shoulders and he's aware how bulky the other man's arms were, it was like a double kill for him.

"Just wait a fucking minute, what's just happened?!"

"Wow, it worked! I like it more when you talk to me straight like that." Changbin said, seemed pleased by the outcome.

Felix just blinked his eyes at him, he's scared of stuttering again, while the older was just chuckling.

"You're so cute, Felix. I like you too, you know? It's just that everytime I tried to talk to you, you turned to be a stuttering cutie and it was fun seeing you like that. But I really, really like you more if you talk to me without stuterring."

"W-what?" Changbin has to kiss him again muttering a "I guess you still didn't learn." Except that time, Changbin is kissing him properly like a sweet prolong kiss, enjoying how soft the younger's lips are.

When Changbin pulled away, he gave Felix a warm smile and cupped his little face in his hands, "yes, I like you too."

Felix seemed to get his brain, heart, soul, and self back, realizing that he's not dreaming and he is not drunk either. He pulled the older's neck and initiated the kiss this time. This was for pinning with him for too long. It was passionate that he doesn't want it to stop. But they have to breathe, so they have to let go of each other's lips. He smiled up to Changbin.

"I really like you, hyung. Will you go out with me?"

"Thought you never ask."


	23. Hangry (SeungJin/HyunMin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you're angry, you seemed to be hungry too. Thus, hangry.

Seungmin stomps his feet into the kitchen with a furrowed eyebrows and a slight pout on his lips.

Hyunjin raised his eyebrow eyeing his boyfriend who helped himself with a left over hamburger and stuffed it in his mouth in one go. He then chewed the food angrily, Hyunjin was amused by the sight. Hyunjin has an idea to what was wrong with his younger boyfriend. He shaked his head and got a glass of water for Seungmin.

"What's wrong?" Hyunjin softly said, kissing Seungmin's forehead.

"I'm hangry!" With a full mouth, Hyunjin thanked the heavens that he can still understand what his boyfriend was saying.

"Uh huh, I can see that. Why though?" Hyunjin caressed the younger's side of his mouth and wiped some of the crumbs there.

"DAY6 Even of Day sunbaenim's promotion ended." Seungmin said, almost growling, food was swallowed minute ago, Hyunjin thanked the heavens for that again.

Hyunjin just hummed because he knew that statement is not yet done.

"It ended without a win! Their song is a masterpiece, it deserves an award, it deserves the whole universe! Bu—" Hyunjin has to cut him off by cupping Seungmin's cheeks.

"Hey, baby, it's okay. Don't get work up on that, it's fine. We can't really have it all, it can happen eventually but maybe not this time. But as long as you're still supporting them and as long as you believe that their song is a masterpiece then it will be okay. It's fine, baby, you hear me?"

Seungmin pouts and then releases a long sigh before he looks at his boyfriend, he nods his head and smiles a little.

"Yeah. Sorry. Still hungry though." Seungmin pouts again. Hyunjin has to kiss that pout off his boyfriend's face. Seungmin beams after their kiss and Hyunjin pecks his lips again.

"I can see that you're not angry anymore. Just hungry." Seungmin nodded his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note to self not to mess with a hangry Seungmin.


	24. You Are My World (Changlix)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a changlix scribble ㅅㅂㅅ

Changbin carries a sleepy Felix on his back. Felix's face being tucked in his older boyfriend's crook of his neck. They were going to their dorm from their practice.

"Am I heavy?" Felix suddenly asked. He was very sleepy.

"No, you're okay." Changbin answered softly.

Felix giggled, "yah you can answer honestly though. It's okay."

Changbin chuckled, "you're not heavy, Lix. What makes you think that?"

Felix doesn't answer. Changbin knew his boyfriend has insecurities but it was true, Felix is not heavy. It will not matter to him too if he'll carry a heavy Felix.

"It doesn't matter even if you're heavy or not because I am carrying my world on my back." Changbin whispered. If he's not carrying Felix right now, he might have kissed him.

Felix giggled, "that was so chessy but thank you." He said as he kissed Changbin's side of his neck.

"You are my world, heavy or not, I'll carry you no matter what." God he loves Changbin so much. A chessy Changbin is a plus. He'd make out to him if he was not sleepy right now.

"Thank you. I love you." Felix answered just before he slept on his back.

Changbin smiled and whispered, "I love you so much, my world."


	25. Startled (Changlix)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changlix scribble (2)

Changbin felt worn out, he did not realize the time that it was already past 11 in the evening when he leaves the studio.

He furrowed his eyebrows when he noticed their dorm was dark, black out? He sighed as he turned the doorknob to open the door.

He can't see a thing so he blindly searched for the switch to turn on the lights. When he finally found it, he clicked it and made a not-so manly yelp when he saw someone on the corner of the room.

"Holy--babe, you almost got me a heart attack. What were you doing there?" Changbin sighed in relief while still clutching his chest.

Felix turned around to look at his boyfriend, grinning so wide that he fulfilled to scare his boyfriend on a holy week.

"Were you scared?" Felix asked innocently.

"Well, good evening to you too. Are you trying to be scary, now?" Changbin said rolling his eyes.

Felix giggled, walking towads his boyfriend.

"But were you scared?"

"Nope. I was just startled." Of course he won't tell his boyfriend that he was in fact scared, maybe a little.

"Same thing." Felix giggled. Changbin can't get angry to his younger boyfriend even if he got to tease him for this.

"You know you're a jerk sometimes right?" Changbin said amused before kissing his boyfriend square on his mouth.

"Yep. Your jerk."


	26. Beautiful (Changlix)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changlix scribble (3)

"The stars are beautiful  
So is the constellation on Felix's face

The night is beautiful   
so are Felix's sparkling eyes

The sun is so beautiful  
So is Felix."

That was what Changbin had thought. That was what he wrote on his lyric notebook. Then, that was what Felix had read one night in Changbin's open notebook on his table.


	27. Little Tattoos (Changlix)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changlix scribble (4)

Changbin is known for being "I love dark" among the members and that most of the times he wears all black. While Felix is known to be the sunshine of the group, he made the sun jobless just by smiling.

In their relationship, Changbin is the moon and Felix is the sun. They are total opposites but opposites attract. That leads them to agree on having a tattoo on the back of their hands. Changbin has a little crescent moon tattoo on the back of his right hand, while Felix has little sun on the back of his left hand.

It was cute, other members were so envious of it. The tattoos were prominent especially when they held hands. And they love holding hands so much.

Felix layed his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, they were in their ride home after the long hours of practice at the studio. Changbin smiled as Felix who yawned shamelessly on his shoulder. He intertwined their tattooed hands before kissing his boyfriend's head. He knew how exhausted his boyfriend is.

"I love you, my sunshine." Then a kiss on Felix's little tattoed hand.


	28. NOTSHY (2) (Changlix)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changlix scribble (5)

"I dare you to confess to the person you like or in love with." Jisung said with a wide grin one boring night on their day off.

And Felix thought, this would be his chance, not that original and definitely not romantic but whatever. So he turned to look at the apple of his eyes for so long now.

"I love you."

"I'm sorry, what?"

Felix's patience is running thin. He has to make a move if he wants to have a healthy lovelife. Everybody knows his fascination towards Changbin, everyone knows how whip he is towards the older, everyone knows how in love he is with Changbin. This dare is his chance.

Changbin on the other side was blushing, a rare moment to happen when he's with Felix, when the younger clings to him and when he openly flirts with him. He heard whistles around him. He is not stupid to not know what Felix is doing, and he is not an idiot for rejecting the younger who he'd been in love with.

"I love you." Felix repeats. 

"I love you too."

Then the room is so loud with cheers and whistles.


	29. Sleepy (SeungMinho)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SeungMinho Scribble (1)

Minho felt a pair of big hands hugging his waist from behind. He was sitting on the couch at the moment. Then a head was shoved on the side of his neck, inhaling his scent before releasing a sigh. 

"What's wrong, pup?" the latter just lazily hummed in response, tightening his hold on the older's waist. How cute, Minho thought. Well, Seungmin is always cute, sleepy or not.

"Seungmin..." he teased the other. He knew his boyfriend is too lazy to answer because he's like that when he's sleepy.

"Hyung, please...just lemme sleep." Seungmin groaned.

Minho laughs before answering an "alright" to his sleepy lover. He turned a little and pressed tiny kisses to Seungmin's head. A sleepy baby pup is not to be messed up.


	30. "I'm not drunk" (Changlix + others)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stray Kids is celebrating their first win of their latest song.

Stray Kids got their first win for their latest song one week since they started promoting in music shows. They were all so happy of course, same feelings with accepting their first ever music show win, thanks for the undying love and support of Stays. They all agreed to have a little celebration in their dorm only, since they also agreed to have alcohol this time, they were all adults anyway. But of course with a lot of puppy eyes from the younger members (one of them is his boyfriend by the way) directed to their leader, who apparently was very weak of such display of cuteness. In the end, Chan released a sigh, a battle he can't win.

When they were half way of their drinking session, almost half the number of bottles were already empty. Five members were already drunk. One was tipsy, not sure with the other one and Felix was still okay.

He barely drank two shots, the rest of the glasses of alcohol that was supposed to be his were snatched by his beloved Changbin. And yet the older, as Felix assessed, seemed to be still so fine.

They were laughing at random topics they have talked about. The drunk Hyunjin and Jisung were already eating each other's face, Minho and Seungmin were leaning to each other, half asleep and half awake but were still laughing with them.

The tipsy Chan was dealing with his boyfriend's aegyo on his lap. Chan noted that a drunk Jeongin is full of aegyo. He giggles so much too. Hyunjin who had Jisung wrapped around him, excused themselves and carried his boyfriend upstairs. Chan was about to comment on them when the man in his lap spoke.

"Hyung~~ I wanna kiss you~~" Jeongin pouted while doing aegyo. He made his drunk self cute infront of his tipsy lover who was already amused by him. Changbin and Felix just chuckled to the pair in front of them. Felix was leaning at Changbin's side.

Minho and Seungmin were already asleep, snooring softly while leaning at each other. They were so cute too, Felix thought, before averting his eyes to look at his own boyfriend who becomes quiet now.

"What about you? Are you drunk or what? You took all the drinks that were supposed to be mine." Felix said, raising an eyebrow at him and in return the elder just smiled.

"I'm not drunk." Changbin said flatly, after saying that, he leaned forward and steal a quick kiss on the younger's lips then lay his head on Felix's lap.

Felix blinked a few times, trying to process what just happened. He looked down to stare at his lover's face. He sighed as he heard the elder softly snoring on his lap.

Yeah, he's definitely drunk. Felix thought and he smiled, half amused, he brushed his hand to the elder's hair. Chan on the other hand (with a sleeping Jeongin on his lap too), who witnessed that behavior of Changbin shared a look with Felix and they both laughed softly.


	31. Honey, oh sugar sugar (HyunSung)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just hyunsung's sweet moments~

Jisung bolted out from his room, hair disheveled. He's quietly cursing for not hearing his alarm tone, not even for a bit. He was drop dead asleep for just 4 hours since he came home 4 hours ago.

"Rush hour?" Hyunjin said, sitting calmly on the couch. Jisung groaned a little.

"Morning babe, I hate you for not waking me up. Now Chan hyung will skin me alive."

Hyunjin laughed, "baby, relax, it's still early."

Jisung shoved all the musical sheets he has into his bag but stopped the action when a pair of hands grabbed his.

"I can do this, just eat your breakfast first and then we can go." Hyunjin guide his frantic boyfriend to sit on the couch in front of him is a coffee table with the said breakfast on it. Hyunjin prepared a cup of coffee and a pair of toasted bread.

"Aww. I love you."Jisung grinned.

"I thought you hated me." Hyunjin raised his eyebrow playfully at his boyfriend who's now munching his bread.

"That was for not waking me up." Jisung said quickly before sipping his coffee. Hyunjin chuckles while wiping some crumbs on the younger's chin. He was amused by his boyfriend for being a mess while eating. It's cute. Jisung is cute, adorable, and all the words synonymous to the word cute. And Hyunjin is whipped.

"You still looked peaceful and I don't have the heart to wake you up besides, " he paused for dramatic effect and Jisung knew the look on his boyfriend's pretty face. 

"You'll never wake up to noises anyway."

"Hey!"

"And I'm sure Chan hyung will not skin you alive for being late, he understands that you're tired."

Jisung sips the remaining coffee in his cup and munches the last bit of his toasted bread. He hastily put on his face mask and slings his bag carelessly on his back.

Hyunjin had to stop his boyfriend again, Jisung is like this when he's late, it's not even new to them but Jisung slept late last night for finishing a track they've been working on with Chan and Changbin, today they will start producing side tracks for their album.

"Whoa whoa, babe, easy. Just relax will you? I already texted Chan hyung about us being late today. He understands, I promise." Hyunjin cupped Jisung's chubby cheeks and fixed his mask to properly cover his nose and mouth.

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh indeed." Hyunjin grinned after planting a peck on Jisung's masked mouth.

Jisung is always grateful for his perfect boyfriend, how could he forget that he has a perfect boyfriend? He relaxed in Hyunjin's hold.

"Alright, now that you're calm. Wait here, I'll just get my bag." Hyun plants a kiss on Jisung's forehead. The younger leaned in to the kiss, he felt relaxed all of the sudden, released a breathe in his mask.

"Sorry for being like this, we're just like rushing on producing tracks and— right, I'll stop. Thank you, baby." Even though half of his face was already covered with mask and his voice was muffled by it, Hyunjin could still understand him. He rambled when he's stressed and he understands him. He guides Jisung to sit on the couch first and cupped his cheeks again.

"Baby, it's not wrong to worry about some things and I totally understand you. I am here for you okay?"

"Thank you. I love you."

"And I love you too, baby. You are always welcome." 

They walked hand in hand, they had decided to take a walk in going to the studio and they took their time as if they're on a date without worrying about deadlines and that they're just enjoying the sceneries that surround them. They talked about this and that just to catch up with each other, it's not that they don't do it anymore, but these days they're just busy preparing for their comeback so they have to focus themselves with practice. Jisung focused his self to producing tracks with Chan and Changbin, while Hyunjin was busying himself with making choreography with Minho and Felix. The moment was cut off with Hyunjin's phone vibrated in his pocket, it was a message from Minho and Hyunjin knew what it was already but he just shrugged it off.

"What is it?" Jisung asked.

"I think Minho hyung will skin me alive." But it doesn't matter, all he hears is Jisung with his adorable cackle and sees his shining eyes.


	32. Sugar, oh honey honey (Changlix)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just changlix being whipped to each other~

It's dinner time, it's a normal and sometimes chaotic scene of a group of gays eating together on a table. It's typical except to what is happening under the table. Felix and Changbin sat beside each other and the former has one leg over Changbin's, he's toying his toes to Changbin's who wore a pair of socks.

Changbin is chewing his food when he noticed a cold sensation on his feet, he turned to look the guy beside him.

"Why are your toes freezing? Why didn't you wear socks?" He asked his boyfriend who's just lazily chewing his food.

"Got wet and I'm lazy to get a new pair." The younger just shrugged, continuing to ran his toes all over Changbin's feet under the table.

Changbin has to stop the younger's foot from moving and pressed it in between his own feet to somewhat warm it a little. Sometimes, his boyfriend is stubborn. Dinner is done and thank heavens that for once, Changbin isn't incharge of washing the dishes. Now that Felix is clinging on his side, he turned his whole attention to him.

"Come on, let's get you another pair of socks." Changbin ruffled Felix's hair and cleared his fringe out of the younger's face.

"Noooo...I'm comfy." Felix clings to Changbin's side more like a koala.

Changbin chuckles, "then you have to wait on the couch, I'll be quick." Felix pouts but he just quickly kisses it away.

He quickly treks his way to their bedroom and get a pair of socks for Felix. In the living room, the others were quite for once as they watched some movie. Felix pats the space beside him as he sees his boyfriend with a pair of socks in his hand. 

"Please?" Felix pleaded with his puppy eyes while putting his feet on the older's lap. The older just chuckles and shakes his head, amused, already putting on the sock on the younger's foot. Someone just murmured a "whipped" around him and Changbin glared at no one in particular before hearing some quiet giggles.

"Thank you~" Felix said, loving the warmth the socks had created on his feet. Before Changbin could answer though, Felix pounced on him and stayed on top of Changbin in a silent way of asking for cuddles. Changbin groaned from the sudden weight on him but immediately wrapped his arms around the koala on top of him anyway.

"You're extra clingy today? Hmm?" Changbin murmured on top of Felix's head after kissing his temple.

"I'm cold and you're just warm." Felix replied as he squeezed the older's arm out of habit.

"That's because your stubborn ass didn't wear a coat when the weather is raging cold."

"You love me though." Felix's voice was muffled on Changbin's chest.

Changbin sighed in defeat, he's a whipped man, cut him some slack. Instead of replying, he just tightened his arms around the younger's body. Felix released a content sigh.

In the middle of the movie, which Changbin didn't understand, his focus was on his boyfriend anyway, he thought the younger is asleep but no, he's definitely awake as he slowly rubbing Changbin's chest up and down as if to warm it. Felix's face was still pressed on the older's chest.

"I love the sound of your heartbeat." Felix softly said as he leaned away from Changbin's chest just to look at him.

Changbin smirked, "what's the sound of it then?" He can't control himself anymore as he kissed Felix's lips quickly. It was a short kiss but the younger appreciated it nonetheless.

"Oh it's sounds like it says something." Felix replied back when they had pulled away from their lips, and now tracing his thumb over Changbin's lips.

"Oh really? What does it say?" Changbin raised his eyebrow, teasingly nibbling Felix's thumb.

"It says 'yong-bok yong-bok' over and over again." Then Felix grinned so wide at him. Changbin on the other side was leaning his head on the back of the couch as he laughs so hard. They could hear the others snickering too.

"Nice one Lix!"

"Oh God, you two get a room."

"That's fucking hilarious, hyung!"

"Innie, language." But the maknae just scoffed at their leader, while Changbin is not yet done laughing. He got misty eyes from laughing so hard, he has one hand on his stomach as he could feel it aching from too much laughing already.

"Babe, that's a good one." Changbin is calming down but his shoulders were still shaking as if he was about to laugh again.

"I know right~" Felix grinned at his boyfriend, tracing the slope of Changbin's nose with his index finger. He loves watching Changbin laughed, it flattens the lines on his forehead that were caused by constant stress of working so much that he sometimes forgot to sleep. Unconsciously, he leaned forward to press his lips on the older's nose and to his forehead and to his cheeks and finally his lips. And Felix doesn't care about the gagging noises around him, his thoughts are on Changbin alone. His Changbin who deserves all the good things in the world, his hyung who's very caring to everyone around him, his bestfriend who he can depend on, his love who also loves him unconditionally.

The night ended with whispered 'I love you's' and a warm cuddle in the older's bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 2021 everybody 🎉 Please continue streaming My Pace MV. Thank you~


	33. We fight we break up, we kiss we make up (Changlix)

Felix groaned when he woke up with a pounding head, he suddenly cannot remember anything about his whereabouts yesterday, of why his head hurt so much and how did it happen, of where was he right now and why was the warmth around him felt so familiar—

"Fuck!" He mentally cursed and tried so hard to make effort in opening his eyes but he didn't see anything, instead he shove his face more on to the warmth that kept on pressing to his face. Was he with someone? Why was this feeling so familiar?

"Okay, Felix, calm down." He mumbled in his own repeatedly as he tried to compose himself, and currently he only has one hand available in mobility while the other was suspended and squeezed in between his and somebody else's body. Oh god, what did I do last night? He felt like crying, why can't he remember anything?

He felt an arm squeezing around his waist as if stopping him from moving. Felix's senses were coming back to him one by one. He felt breathing above his head and his face was pressed to someone's strong chest. Felix almost cried right then and there, he can't be wrong, he knew exactly where he was. He was engulfed in the arms of the person he missed so much. He also remembered bits of happenings yesterday. But he didn't know why he ended up here with him.

He carefully pulled away from the warmth of the man in front of him and saw the man's sleeping face that he missed so much. It's been a month since they broke up, he remembered all the sleepless nights that he spent crying in his bed. And now, he's here, he was graced by his beautiful face first thing in the morning. He missed morning like this, waking up with the man you love engulfing him with his strong arms. But he wished to be awoken beside this man without the slight pounding of his head.

"I must go before he wakes up.." he whispered to himself as he tried to untangle himself from the sleeping man's limbs. But before he could get away from him, of course he was stirred awake.

"Damn." He heard a groan behind him as he was about to jump off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Felix winced hearing that hoarse voice. He also heard shuffling of blankets behind him.

He turned to face him and has totally forgotten his headache, "ugh fuck!"

"Tsk. You drink too much alcohol last night. Just sit still, I'll get the pills."

Before he could react though, Changbin was out of the door, he felt weak and he can't do anything but hold his head and just sit there in the bed. A few seconds later, Changbin came back with a glass of water and some pills.

"Here. Drink this and take a tablet for your headache." Felix didn't raise to look at Changbin in the eyes. He can't. God knows if he was to, he'll cry. He just mumbles a soft 'thanks.' Changbin sat beside him which made Felix warry and could feel a lump in his throat.

Felix shuts his eyes tight to focus himself to swallow the damn medicine, suddenly he didn't know how to swallow it but thankfully after one more sip of the water he had swallowed the tablet along with the water. He then fumbles to put the glass on the bedside table.

"I-uh— I apologize for crashing here. I really didn't know what happened but—" he was cut off when there's fingers under his chin, guiding him to face the other. He swallowed hard, maybe the tablet he took was still there or..

"Felix, look at me." He blinked his eyes a few times before looking at that beautiful pair of eyes he missed so much. He missed everything about this man.

Changbin has this fond smile on his lips, "it's okay, I'm glad that you're here or else I'll worry."

"I didn't remember what I did last night. Why did I end up here?"

"You were so wasted when I found you last night, actually you found me." Felix only remembered the time he entered the club and the time he started drinking.

Oh. I— sorry."

Changbin smirked, "you were clingy. You repeatedly mumbled how much you missed me and you wanted to come home with me."

"Oh god!" That was embarrassing, Felix thought as he facepalmed. He was flushing, even more embarrassing, and of all things, in front of his ex-boyfriend.

"You're still adorable even when you're drunk." Changbin said once again, Felix who still didn't recover with his embarrassment flushed even more that made Changbin chuckle.

"I'm sorry." Felix whispered but he made sure the other can hear him.

"For what? For last night or for breaking up with me?" Changbin may sounded amused but Felix can't help to feel that lump in his throat again. They didn't talk for a month after they broke up, or after their fight that led Felix to break ties between them. He regretted it so much but he can't bring that day back, at least they have this talk, this might be his only shot. 

He faced the older properly, eyes looking at his glinting ones, "both actually. I'm sorry, I was so foolish. I got angry and impatient over you who just worked hard. It didn't mean that I didn't love you, I was just selfish, I thought you lost interest in me."

Changbin smiled, hearing something interesting from the younger's words and he cleared his throat, "I'm sorry too for that night. I shouldn't have lashed out on you because I was stress from work and it was not an excuse so I'm sorry. I— I still love you, you know."

Felix's eyes were wide, "but why? Why didn't you stop me that night? You didn't even look for me or talk to me again."

"I thought you were fed up with me, I can't give you enough time so it might be a good idea to just let you go. I regret it so much too."

"I will never get tired of you." Felix said softly.

"I know that now, you told me that last night." Felix's eyes were wider than a flying saucer now, if that's possible. It's adorable though, Changbin smiled at the sight.

"Oh god, what else did I do or tell you last night? Ugh this embarrassing! Stop laughing! It's not funny!"

Changbin stops laughing, "you're adorable. I actually wanted to hear something from a sober Felix. And now that you're here and sober, can I hear it again?"

"Hear what?"

"That you still love me too."

Felix sobs right there and then and he nods his head aggressively, not minding the little pounding that's still present in his head, "yes, I still love you. I love you, hyung."

"I love you too, Felix. Can you be my boyfriend again?" Changbin has this hopeful look on his face and Felix can't hold it anymore, he throws himself forward. Changbin meets him midway and hugs the smaller boy, he missed him too, he missed hugging him.

"Yes! Yes, I'll be your boyfriend again. I promise to be patient with you at all times and—"

Changbin chuckles, "and I promise to make more time for you."

Felix pulled away from the hug and cupped Changbin's cheeks, "noooo, I understand that now. It's okay, you're amazing and hardworking and I love you so much for it."

Changbin leaned forward, snaking his arms around the younger's waist, capturing his lips finally. They kissed slowly at first but they became hungry with each other's lips as the seconds go by. Changbin bit and sucked Felix's lower lip. Felix on the other hand is almost sitting on the older's lap, moaning and mewling at every suck on his lips. They almost lost it when Changbin started to insert his tongue inside Felix's mouth and Felix was moaning happily on Changbin's lap already.

"Hmm~ I miss you so much." Felix said in between their kiss. Changbin hummed, squeezing his waist. "Me too, you have no idea." Changbin answered while still assaulting the younger's lips.

"Binnie! Wake— oh!"

They were lost at sucking each other's lips and shoving Changbin's tongue in Felix's throat and really forgot that the older's flat was shared by two other individuals who were also Changbin's workmates and their friends in general, Chan and Jisung.

They were startled by the door that suddenly burst opened but they didn't move from their position on the edge of the bed, Felix on Changbin's lap, but they stopped (sadly) from their make out session and faced Jisung who looked like a deer being caught by the headlight.

"Jisung, are you okay what is that—oh." Came Chan beside Jisung on the doorway, jaw hung opened.

"Hey Chris, hey Jisung." Felix greeted the two who seemed to be back at their senses. While Changbin just groaned from being disturbed like that, he leaned his forehead down to Felix's shoulder as he wrapped his arms even more tightly on the younger's little waist.

"Hi Lixie! Good to see you again, hah I see no more sad lyrics and bitter songs in the future, Binnie?" Chan amused eyeing them on the bed.

"Yeah right, nice seeing you there Lix, sorry for barging in, I thought Binie here is going to sleep in all day again so.." Jisung grinned.

"Thank you now goodbye!" Changbin grumpily mumbled.

"Right. So if you're done, come out for breakfast okay?" Chan grinned too before closing back the door. Changbin sighed while Felix just chuckled.

"They're happy to see you again here with me." Changbin murmured then kissed Felix's neck before looking back at Felix's face.

Felix giggled, "well, they also said about breakfast so how about let's continue making out later, I'm kinda hungry." Changbin chuckles and carries his tiny koala of a boyfriend out of the bedroom and bringing him in their little kitchen.

For the first time, Felix mentally thanked his drunk self for having an unexpected but good—no, the best result.


	34. Ice Ice Baby (SeungMinho)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to write the idea running into my pea sized brain after watching the teaser of SKZ-CODE. Hope this was okay.

Minho didn't see it coming, he didn't see a ball of snow being thrown at him and it hit his face. He shivered to the feeling of the melting snow crumbs on his cheek. He gasped hearing the tiny giggles of someone so familiar— of course, he's familiar.

"Kim Seungmo!" Seungmin was giggling while running away from him.

"You want war, I'll give you war." Minho smirks as he crumpled enough snow into a fist size ball and begins to walk towards his target.

They were on break from the filming of their upcoming show. They were fooling around, running and laughing and playing on the snowy ground.

Seungmin shrieks seeing his boyfriend with a very determined eyes walking towards him. Minho smirks when Seungmin hides behind their co-members.

"Scared huh.." Minho mumbled to himself, seeing how the younger continues to flee away from him.

"I'm sorry, hyung!" But he's not really sorry, he's giggling and the glint in his eyes was visible to the older. Seungmin walked backwards to make sure Minho will not throw those snowballs in his hands if he will turn his back from him.

"Oh you're sorry now? You should have thought that earlier before throwing one at me, babe." Minho was power walking now and Seungmin widened his eyes then he power walked backwards too and he slipped. 

"Ow! Hah! Cold!" Seungmin dropped bum first on the snow bed ground. Minho's shawdow came hovering over his form then he crouched down in front of the younger.

Seungmin gulped, "I'm sorry. Really, really, I am. Please baby, I'm sorry."

Minho was amused, the snow ball in his hands were starting to melt so he dropped them off of his hand, he looked at his boyfriend who showed his puppy look eyes at him. It worked everytime but not today, Minho rose an eyebrow at him.

"Do not give me that look, you think you can get away from it?" Minho noticed how he didn't hear the voices and laughter of their friends anymore, they might have ran away from them for a few meters for that matter.

"I said I was sorry!" But in Minho's peripheral, he saw Seungmin's gloved hands were starting to gather snow and crumple them into a ball form.

Minho tsks and grabs his boyfriend's hands, "oh no you're not."

Seungmin groaned, he just wanted to play a little with him but no, Minho was too serious for his own good.

"What can you do now?" Minho whispered, his mouth is hot (even in this cold weather) beside his ear. Then the older came to look back at his defeated face now that he got both of his hands in Minho's hold.

Seungmin leaned forward to close the tiny gap between them, it was just a peck on his lips, "I am really sorry for throwing snow ball at you. I love you." Then he smiled brightly at Minho, he hoped that would work, he knew how the older was, he's that competitive and he won't stop until he got his revenge.

Minho on the other hand was a little bit surprised when the younger kissed him. They never kissed (even a peck) in public, their relationship was not a secret from their co-members but they were both not fond of public's attention on them so they kept lovey dovey moments in private. But why was he panicking? There was no one around.

"Relax hyung, there's no one around." Seungmin smirks this time as if sensing the older's worry.

Minho tsks again, "come on, up! We should go back to the others, I think our break is over." 

Minho helped him stood up from the cold ground, they're wearing water proof clothes anyway since their filming includes shots of them lying on the ground so the staff made sure to take care of that kind of clothes for them. Minho was just worried of the effects of the cold snow on their body. He helped his boyfriend dusting some snow crumbs on his pants and sleeves.

"What?" Minho raised an eyebrow at Seungmin who has this unreadable expression on his pretty face.

"Nothing. You're just suddenly become... silent."

"I have nothing to say, you just got away from what you did." Minho scoffed. Yes, Minho is known for having a cold heart (but that's not really true, he cared for the others secretly even though he seems to hate them) but it'll warm up when it comes to Seungmin, it'll melt when it comes to him, he's not just showing it and Seungmin knows.

"Or...cats... got—" Seungmin teased.

"Okay, I dare you to say it right now!" Minho glared at him.

Seungmin giggles, and Minho's heart is melting again, "alright, alright. I was just teasing you~" He came a bit closer to the older and cupped Minho's face, he swiped his thumbs over the crooked brows of his boyfriend. Seungmin wanted to see Minho's smile and hear his laugh more than an annoyed or irritated frown on his face, although he loved to tease him sometimes. Minho released a breathe and this time he's the one surging forward to capture the lips of the younger. They're out in a public place but he didn't care, he's heart is melting for his own good and it is because of the man in his embrace.

When they pulled away from the kiss, they both puffed out hard and long snowy breathe and just laughed it off. They have decided that it was also good out here in a public place doing couple things sometimes.

"hyung."

"Yes? Oh wait, I know that look." Minho deadpanned. Seungmin grinned in return, see he knew him too well.

"Piggy back? Please?" Aish this kid, he's taking advantage of Minho's good side. But he can't look away from the smile on the younger's face. His eyes were full of love and who was he to deny him?

Minho scoffed, he can't believe how or when did he become this whip to the other, "ugh, fine! Come on." Minho crouched down and has his arms spread to his side ready to hold the younger's body on him.

Seungmin giggled for the nth time today, he's enjoying this too much but Minho's too whip for him anyway, he threw his body on his boyfriend's back as Minho's gloved hands took a hold on both of his thighs when he stood back up. Seungmin happily wrapped his arms around the older's neck and pressed his face on Minho's other cheek.

With a content Seungmin on his back, he grunted their way back to the site where their friends were waiting for them.

"Seungmin.."

"Yeah?"

"I love you too." Minho focused his eyes on the ground to not accidentally slip and drop his boyfriend off of his back, yeah that's definitely it. Seungmin giggled again, noticing the pink tint on his boyfriend's cheek, he planted a long peck on it because why not.

"I know. You're cute when you blushed." Seungmin wrapped his arms even more tight around the older's neck.

"And don't give me reasons to drop you off of my back and let you roll down on the ground until we'll arrive on the site, how's that?"

"Nooooo, please. I'm good up here thank you very much." Seungmin slumping himself more to Minho's back, he got his face pressed on the other side of Minho's face.

That's more like it, Minho thought as he smiled at his boyfriend's antics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so fcking whipped with these two individuals, as much as I love changlix, I also love a tom and jerry relationship of SeungMinho. 😚


	35. Don't Give an F (2Min)

A door slammed open and a shriek followed, "someone pinch me!" Jisung's eyes were wide and his fellow mates who stumbled behind him have their jaw dropped.

Seungmin's hand suspended in the air, he was about to feed Minho with pizza when the door of Minho's flat slammed open and Jisung's shriek echoed in the room. They're sitting too close to each other, that doesn't look like two people who aren't fond with each other.

"Oh hi there guys." Minho simply greets their friends (read: intruders) before taking the pizza into his mouth.

"Ow! What the fuck, babe!" Jisung shouted, glaring at Hyunjin who just hit the back of his head.

"You said pinch you so I did." Hyunjin shrugged. While the other laughed at the couple, Minho and Seungmin on the other side were not amused and felt disturbed with their supposed to be a lazy night of just them together.

"I said pinch! Not smack the back of my head!" Jisung hissed, Hyunjin rolled his eyes but the fond smile on his lips shows how much he loves the other even though they're acting like tom and jerry sometimes.

"What are you all doing here?" Seungmin with his usual bored tone said, continuing to feed Minho a piece of their treat as if they're not disturbed by their annoying (but they still love them nonetheless) friends.

"So the rumor is true?" Felix wanders loudly, already awoken by his daze.

"What humor? Tsk. Why are you all here? Can't you see we're having a date here?" Minho scoffed.

"Ohhhh a date~ so it's true, you and Seungmin are dating?" Jeongin joined the commotion.

"Duh. Yeah." Minho said boredly as he pushed himself more to his boyfriend's side.

"And you both don't bother to tell us? Really?" Changbin widened his eyes in disbelief.

"Huh? I thought we made it clear?" Seungmin is stil uninterested while sipping his cold drink.

"No shit! You didn't tell us anything! Just a rumor around the campus because someone saw you kissing in the library!" Jisung yelled at the couple on the couch who remained unbothered.

"Well, yeah, we're dating. Happy?" Minho said uninterested which made Seungmin chuckle beside him.

"Babe, you could have at least said it in a cheerful way you know." But the older just tsked, continuing his shoving of food inside his mouth.

"Fine! It's not that we don't believe you or something but can you give us a proof?" Felix timidly ask.

"A proof huh." Minho suddenly sits up straight, smirking. Then he turned to softly grabbed Seungmin's nape to pull him closer for a heated kiss. Not even a few seconds later that a tongue is involved when Seungmin so easily opened his mouth for Minho's tongue. Seungmin is almost on Minho's lap, wrapping his arms tight around the older's waist. Jeongin shrieks so loud and Chan immediately had his large hand blocked their precious maknae's eyes.

"Um I think we uh saw enough." Chan clears his throat.

With one last tug of Seungmin's lower lip, Minho pulled away from the younger's lips and peck them one more time before facing his friends who had their jaws dropped on the floor.

"So now that It's been cleared up, will you get out of here so we can continue? Or you all could watch, we don't mind." Minho smirked.

Jeongin is the first one to react, "err no thanks, I'm out of here, goodbye!" Then he's out of the door followed by Changbin, Felix and Chan.

"Well, I don't mind watching you having—" Jisung said smugly but was being cut off by his own boyfriend.

"Oh no, you don't. Come on, let's get out of here." Hyunjin dragged his boyfriend out of the door.

Seungmin smiled at his friends' antics.

"Aish those idiots, really.." Minho said while stuffing his mouth with the pizza that was still left.

Seungmin turned his attention from the door to his boyfriend, "you're harsh to them you know."

"I said they can watch, so shall we continue?" Minho said smugly after swallowing what's in his mouth.

"We're about to watch a movie before we rudely interrupted, so we'll continue that plan." Seungmin smirks at the pout of Minho's lips, that was definitely not what he meant.

"Damn at least I tried." The older whined.

Seungmin just chuckles, he can't believe Minho has this cute and whiny side but he's glad that he's also the one witnessing this. He leaned forward to kiss his boyfriend one more time.

"Now stop whining, get your laptop and start the movie, our snacks are running out!"


End file.
